


Young Unexpected Love

by sootseries00ester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Robots, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootseries00ester/pseuds/sootseries00ester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Year old Genji Shimada lives his life in Hanamura carefree. He spends his free time eating at the local ramen shop, playing at the arcade, or hooking up with potential dates. One night he finds himself rescuing an omnic named Zenyatta, who has been separated from his tribe, the Shambali. Without a way to reach them, he must wait for them to return for their lost member. Leaving him to care and look out for his newly acquired roommate. He expected it to be strenuous, but what he didn't expect was how close he'd really grow to be with Zenyatta, and the feelings that would come along with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my brand new fic! My first fanfic didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, so I've moved onto this one instead. I have a lot of inspiration for this and I hope to complete it all one day. The first chapter I felt is just a slow introduction to our setting and characters, so I made sure to get chapter 2 done as well before I uploaded this. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Tired eyes stared back at the young Shimada as he observed himself in the mirror. Black hair stood up in all sorts of places; areas that had been originally spiked with gel now flattened against his head. Noticeable morning shadow was also visible, he’d have to shave it once he got home. His hand reached for the nearby comb on the sink and proceeded to comb his hair. Attempts to form it back into it’s original state were futile, so he dipped the comb under the running water of the sink to use as a quick substitute for hair gel. Hair soaking wet, but back into shape, he was satisfied. Lifting up the pen he kept in his pockets, he redid his eyeliner with precision. Batting his eyelids a few times he appeared ready to go.

Peeking out of the bathroom he was relieved to see his one night stand still asleep in their bed. He smiled as he looked over the muscular body one more time, memories of the night returning. He courteously folded his lover's boxers and shorts scattered on the floor, setting them at the foot of the bed. He grabbed his scarf that hung over the bedside and lazily wrapped it around himself. Once it appeared all his belongings were gathered he left the bedroom silently. 

He exited the house quietly, closing the front door behind with him the greatest of ease. The young adult felt pride as he straightened the scarf around his neck. He would have to send his newest lover a gift basket once he got home. Unlike most one night stands, Genji at least tried to think of the other. Being a son of the leader of the Shimada clan he was well known around the area, so he had a reputation to hold. It would not be good for him or his family if he was known as a spoiled brat who'd bang anybody and split.

He stopped and looked at the house, memorizing the address quickly before setting off for home. The sidewalks of Hanamura were already filled with people heading to work or out shopping, and traffic on the roads was flowing steadily. In the distance he could see the sign for the Rikimaru Ramen shop lit up. He knew then it was at least past eleven, given that's when the shop normally opened.

When he passed by, the scent of the ramen almost dragged him inside. However, the arcade across the street interested him more. He knew they sold snacks inside, so he'd probably purchase something from their concession stand. He waited until the street was clear to cross and reached the doors. Before he went in he observed the poster plastered against the door that read,

“Tonight only, the Bones and Metal tour performing at 7 p.m. in Hanamura Square. Tickets purchased at the front. Omnic and Humans welcome!”

“That’s right, the concert is tonight.” Genji mumbled to himself.

He remembered hearing about the group a while ago and how they were the first human and omnic band in history. Genji had already listened to a few of their songs and he was honestly pretty curious to see how they sound live.

“I guess I'll have to ask Hanzo if I can go, hopefully he'll let me…”

Opening the doors he was hit with the familiar sound of games beeping, children screaming, and the scent of senbei coming from the food court.

Reaching into his pockets he felt around until his hand fell onto a familiar bag, that when removed made a loud “cha-ching” sound. From the feel of it, it felt he had enough for a few treats and a couple rounds of his favorite game. 

Approaching the food stand he let a young couple go first before his turn. The two woman purchased a few drinks then left. The man at the counter waved to the two girls before turning to Genji with a wide grin.

“Well, well, Genji Rebel Shimada. What brings you here?“

“It's not rebellion, Ichiro. I'm expressing myself with my body.”

“Mhm, have you told that one to your family before?”

Genji removed three hundred yen from the bag and handed it to Ichiro. He winked, a well known signal to the employee which meant “keep the change.” Ichiro rolled his eyes and wrapped the two pieces of senbei crackers in plastic. He handed them to the eager Genji and then placed the yen into the cash register..

“I'm taking it from the wet soaked hair and bags under your eyes you had a long night?”

“You could say that,” Genji paused to take a bite out of one of the senbeis, “Long and hard.”

Ichiro chuckled and sighed to himself. Genji had gotten used to hearing the laugh now, given that he’d come here so often. Not to mention he and Ichiro had a fling of their own once.

“You know, you really should consider settling down with someone one day. You can't be a playboy forever.”

“I say do all you can while you're young and free.” 

“Yeah, but you're not, technically. I thought the Shimada clan kept you tightened in the ropes of responsibility. Even if you spend most your days playing games and banging the men and women who swoon at your feet.”

Genji looked away from his treat to raise a brow at him. Ichiro lifted a hand to his forehead dramatically in response.

“Oh, Genji! You were so attractive when you beat level twenty-five, take me now.”

“Funny, that exactly how you sounded on the night we did it.”

Ichiro’s face grew noticeably red and he shoved a coupon in Genji's face.

“Hilarious, Shimada. Here's your gaming coupon for purchasing at our concession stand. It'll get you two extra plays on any game of your choosing, but I can already guess which one you'll pick anyway.”

“You do know me well, Ichiro. I'll talk to you another day.”

Genji waved a hand goodbye and looked down at his new coupon with glee. Looking up from it, he spotted the familiar loading screen of the game he had his heart set on. Approaching it, he watched as the main character, a cyborg, appeared with a flip. Not long after, his robot companion joined him at his side. He remembered how he used to joke with his friends how the two characters were secretly in love, fighting evil together. He chuckled at his own thoughts and slipped a few coins in.

“Let's see if I'm still at the top of the leader board.”

____________________________________________________________________________

After hours of playing, he’d kept himself at the top. In fact, he managed to increase his high score by a thousand points. The cost of this, however, was being ten minutes late to sword practice.

“Kuso, Hanzo is going to be pissed…” Genji hissed under his breath as he sprinted home. 

If there was one thing he knew he was good at, it was running. It wasn’t long before he reached the doors of the palace, breathlessly asking the guards to open up.

“Late to training again, Master Genji?” One of the guards commented as he ran past them.

“You should know me by now, Mr. Ueno!” He called back as he continued toward the dojo.

Once inside, he quickly changed out of his casual clothing and into his uniform. Peeking out from the room he spotted Hanzo chopping away at a wooden dummy. He noticed the training manual was in his other hand, glancing at it occasionally to check his stance. Audible grunts could be heard with each blow he landed. Genji cringed, knowing the scolding he was about to receive. Though, he could still try to have a little fun with him. Tip toeing over to where his katana was sheathed, he removed it quietly. Silent as a ninja, he snuck up behind Hanzo with a sly grin.

“Surrender now, Shimada. While you still can!” He shouted in a deepened voice.

Immediately, Hanzo turned around in a flurry. Genji felt a foot hit his ankles, causing him to trip backwards. He would’ve pushed himself back up if it wasn’t for the sharp tip of a sword pressed lightly against his throat. The look on Hanzo’s face turned from serious focus, to pure rage.

“Genji! I could’ve killed you. How many times do I have to tell you do not sneak up on me when I’m training.”

“Too many.” Genji wheezed out, trying to keep away from the sword’s point.

Hanzo lowered the sword and Genji exhaled in relief. Hanzo set down the training manual and offered a hand to his brother. Genji accepted, hoisting himself up.

“You know I flirt with death, Hanzo.” He said sarcastically as he brushed off his uniform.

“I know that is not the only thing you flirt with. Where were you? You are late once again. If it is because of another one of your romances then I swear-”

Genji couldn’t help but chuckle at Hanzo being able to predict his exact whereabouts. He twirled his katana a bit before striking the air in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it, alright. At least I showed up today. Also, you reminded me, after practice I need to go mail off a gift basket.”

Hanzo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could at least respect how Genji treated them afterwards. Though, he didn’t respect the fact they were starting to get in the way of Genji’s daily training.

“Genji, you cannot keep up this irresponsible behavior. Father is expecting us to be skilled in this lesson of our training by next month. If you continue wasting your time playing games and picking up people, you will get no where very fast.”

“If that is what you believe, Hanzo. Let us test your theory.” Genji spun, katana readied and he felt it clash with Hanzo’s.

Caught of guard, Hanzo quickly took his fighting stance once he caught Genji’s sword. Genji was grinning at him, what a brat. Hanzo leaned forward, muscles clenching as he managed to push Genji’s sword farther back.

“See, Hanzo. I’m not the only one who needs more practice.” 

“Shut your mouth and fight already. We’ve wasted enough time.” Hanzo retorted.

Hanzo pushed him back, freeing his sword only to counter again with another strike. Genji followed his footing, blocking each shot with precision. He wouldn’t tell Hanzo, given he might brush it off as dumb, but he believed his constant video gaming had given him pretty accurate eye and hand coordination. The more their practice went on, the more he felt confident with each blow. Hanzo on the other hand seemed a little too serious in perfecting each move.

“I know you wanted me to keep my mouth shut, but I do need to ask you a question.” Genji managed to get out between a couple strikes.

“And what is that?” Hanzo responded, attempting to strike Genji’s side but once again Genji was too quick for him.

“The band Bones and Metal is performing tonight at Hanamura Square. I know you wanted to practice meditation tonight but I’ve been waiting for their tour to land here all month.”

“Wait, is that the group with humans and omnics?” Hanzo asked, lowering his sword and looking at Genji with confusion.

“Yes, they have a very unique sound and I really want to hear them perform this one song in particular-” 

“Genji, I do not know if I want you going to an event that involves omnics.” 

“Hanzo, do you think I couldn't handle omnics? If it would make you feel better I could bring my katana.” Genji raised his katana in the air, presenting it to Hanzo, but he still looked unsure.

“There is just too much risk being near them. You are a son of the leader of the Shimada Clan, that makes you a valuable target. I’m simply thinking of your safety. Plus, you’ve skipped out on meditation for the past three days, so you better stay unless you want me to report it to Father.” With his final answer, Hanzo readied himself again.

“Ugh, fine. I still really want to go though…”

He definitely wasted no time in making up the training he had lost. By the end of it Genji muscles were sore and he had trouble catching his breath. He could tell Hanzo was exhausted as well as he set his sword back into its sheath.

“You know Hanzo, I think your arms weren’t meant for sword fighting.”

“What do you mean?” Hanzo almost sounded offended, but Genji quickly raised a hand in defense.

“I wasn’t insulting you, I promise. It just feels like you’re unsure with every move you make.” Genji looked down at his own hands as he spoke.

“When I fight with my katana, it feels meant to be and I don’t even need to think when I use it. With you, you don’t seem confident in where your sword is going or how you’re attacking me. If you let loose and trust your instincts instead of what some steps from an old fighting manual tells you, I think you could master it.”

Hanzo was silent, his emotions seemed to be changing rapidly as he thought to himself quietly. Genji heard him huff and he held his chest high.

“The manual is our custom. If I do not follow it, Father will be disappointed. He won’t accept looseness or instincts. Even if I may not be truly cut out for this type of weapon, I must learn to use it regardless. We are all born to do certain things Genji, if yours is sword fighting then so be it. I was born to lead the Shimada Clan once Father is gone, that is what I know. That requires being able to defend myself from our enemies, I will learn to sword fight. Properly.”

Once the lecture was over, all Genji could do was stand there. He hadn’t meant to upset Hanzo, but he could tell by the look on his face that he was. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Hanzo. It’s just…,” he sighed and averted his eyes “I know you practice with that bow Mom gave you on your tenth birthday every night…”

Genji knew he probably shouldn’t bring it up, but he hated having to pretend he didn’t see Hanzo sneak past his bedroom door every night to go outside and practice his bow on the cherry trees around their temple. Hanzo was taken back at the statement and Genji noticed his pupils shrink. His older brother’s fists clenched and he looked away from Genji.

“That is none of your business...” Hanzo turned around to head out the dojo but stopped, “I will be expecting to see you at the meditation session tonight. And Genji, don’t you dare tell Father about… my bow. You keep to your business, as I do mine.”

He watched him walk out, leaving Genji alone inside the massive building. Genji’s mood had definitely been killed after that exhausting talk. He felt a mixture of emotions, sadness for Hanzo, but also anger as well. Who was Hanzo to tell him to keep to his own business when he was always questioning his whereabouts? He couldn’t ever do what he wanted or love who he wanted without being scolded by not only his Father but Hanzo himself.

“It’s not fair…” Genji whispered and looked up at the painting of the two dragons.

Hanzo always acted so perfect, but he knew deep down he was struggling just as much as he was. Hanzo was just not as relaxed as he was to show it. Genji knew Hanzo did have the extra pressure of becoming the next Shimada Clan leader hanging on his shoulders as well, so he couldn’t blame him for trying to keep a strong image.

Genji placed a hand on his face and dragged it downward. He wanted to get away from the temple, badly. Looking up at the open windows the sun was seeming to just be setting. He still had time to make it to the concert before it started. He knew Hanzo had said no, but it wasn’t like he was the true boss of him anyway. Genji was going out tonight, and he was going to enjoy it no matter what happened. 

He didn’t want to waste anymore time so he decided to kept his training uniform on. Before heading out he looked at his katana before deciding he should take it. 

He knew Hanzo would’ve wanted him too.

“I’m sorry Hanzo, you’ll have to do meditation without me, again.”


	2. Rescue

Hanamura Square was only four blocks away, so it took Genji little time to reach it. Even from the distance the visible lights and audible audience were noticeable.

Genji had no idea what to expect, given the concert involved omnics. Would there be fights? Words of hatred spewed? The only way of figuring this out was to attend the concert itself. When he arrived at the gate it seemed most of the attendees had already gone in. There were a few bodyguards off to the side keeping a few anti-omnic protesters at bay, but other than that nothing seemed too chaotic. 

Genji approached the ticket booth and pulled out his wad of cash in the process. 

“Hey, aren't you Genji Shimada? Of the Shimada Clan? That's your castle down the street isn't it?” The lady at the ticket booth asked him.

“Yep, that's me. I've come to attend the concert, one ticket please.” Genji replied, handing in the correct amount of cash.

The lady had his ticket printed out and handed to him.

“Give it to the guards at the gates to scan, and hey, be careful alright? There's a group of omnics attending this concert. They’ve been invited by the band themselves and claim to be peaceful, but you never know what they could be capable of.”

“Oh, of course. Thank you.” Genji took the ticket and didn't think much of the warning. He wasn't too surprised omnics were at a concert with a band that had omnics in it.

He let the guards at the gates scan the ticket and then finally he was let it in. Walking into the crowd he took a second to observe his surroundings. Teenagers of all ages were attending, many wearing shirts with the words “Omnic rights!” printed on them. A few who didn't seem like the type to support omnics seemed weary, but most had company with them to keep them distracted. 

That was when Genji realized he had come to this concert alone. Usually events like this he managed to hook himself up with a date, but due to coming on such short notice he didn't even think about it. 

“Guess I'll find myself a place off from the crowd.”

He scanned the area around him and spotted an area that seemed open. He stumbled over to it as quick as he could, trying not to bump into strangers in the process. Once he finally squeezed into the open area he was shocked to find a group of omnic sitting upon a sheet together. Their legs were crossed and each wore a different styled fancy robe. When Genji had stepped into their space they all turned to look at him, the blue lights on their heads staring at him curiously. Genji felt frozen, he had no idea what to do or say.

“I… I'm sorry for stepping into your spot, I was trying to find a place to stand.” He managed to get out.

The fancier of the bunch chuckled, his bottom jaw of gold moving as he did so. The lights on his head were placed in the shape of a diamond, and unlike the others his metal was white not grey.

“It is quite alright, my friend. No harm done.” The omnic waved a hand as a pardon.

Genji breathed a sigh of relief, they looked pretty friendly. Each was politely chatting and nodding to one another, and the one that had spoken to him had a calming tone.

“Forgive me for asking, I hope I am not intruding. But, are you Genji Shimada? Of the Shimada Clan?”

Geez, even omnics knew about him and his family. 

“That is correct.” He replied, trying to look somewhat dignified as he stood up straight. 

“I was not expecting to meet a Shimada at this concert, but I am happy we have crossed paths. My name, is Mondotta. You see, my brothers and sisters and I are currently on a quest for enlightenment. We are the Shambali, a group of omnics who believe even though we are machine we have souls. The band Bones and Metal were kind enough to offer us an opportunity to travel with them during their tour to see the world, and hopefully spread our message of peace.”

It was a lot for Genji to take in, but he was honestly curious about this small band of monks. He'd remembered hearing news on the television at the arcade sometimes about how omnics were fighting for their rights, he'd never think he'd get to meet some in the flesh- er metal. 

“Well, I personally welcome you to Hanamura. I do hope the people here will treat you kindly.” Genji bowed to the group, and they bowed back.

“Thank you. It is good to hear that from a Shimada.” Mondotta replied.

Genji was now standing there awkwardly, not exactly knowing how to say goodbye. 

“Afternoon, Hanamura!” A woman's voice boomed from the mic.

A series of cheers erupted from the crowd and Genji turned to the stage. A women dressed in a blue leather jacket and black skinny jeans waved to the crowd with a mic in her other hand. Genji recognized her as the lead singer of the band.

“Thank you for coming out to our concert tonight. We got plenty of songs to sing but first, I have a very special guest joining me today. All the way from the Himalayas, our guest is a peaceful monk who wishes to spread his message to the world. Our band is helping him achieve this goal. Let's give a big round of applause to : Mondotta!”

A spotlight fell upon the omnic next to him and there was a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. However, Mondotta didn't seem phased and rose slowly. Genji watched him approach the stage and the omnics of his tribe all stood and clapped for their leader. The lead singer held out the mic to him, to which he grabbed it gently. Stopping at the middle of the stage, he waited for the crowd to die down before he spoke.

“Hello, I'd like to thank Bones and Metal for allowing us to travel and talk with them. It is a good symbol of human and machine coming together as one. I am speaking to you tonight in hopes that my message will touch you all.”

Genji crossed his arms and watched Mondotta quietly. It wasn't everyday when he got to see an omnic on a stage speaking to a crowd of people.

“What my brothers and sisters are fighting for is more than our rights to be free. But, simply our rights to live as you all do. We strongly believe that each omnic is created with a soul, as are all of you. We can think, create, sing,” he gestured to the band behind him.

“We can do all these amazing things many thought impossible. Yet, we are still attacked on the streets for simply who we are. We should not let the past define us, but instead write our future, so that we may be allowed to change. Whether is starts with a law or a song, change starts with you. And we, the Shambali, are willing to help start this change. Thank you.”

With his final words the crowd applauded him. Genji himself clapped, actually taking in the message Mondotta had said. 

“Change starts with you…” Genji mumbled under his breath.

The omnics around him shook hands with Mondotta once he had returned. People from the crowd also squeezed in to congratulate the monk on his speech. Genji was starting to get cramped so he figured he would leave them be for now. He managed to slip away and find a nice spot off to the side with a good view of the stage.

“Thank you again, Mondotta. Now, who's ready for some music?” A roar from the crowd was the lead singer’s answer.

Genji watched as the rest of the band came out on stage. Two omnic and two other men. The men took their places on a drum set and piano while one of the omnics grabbed a guitar. The other omnic joined the leader singer by her side. The man at the drums clicked his drum sticks together before starting the beat.

Once the melody had started they began to sing. It was so much different hearing them live than the studio recording. The omnic’s voice was female, and the sound of it was unlike any singing voice he'd ever heard.

I hadn't expected to meet you baby,  
but I must admit my feelings for you lately  
Are unlike anything that I have ever felt before 

You and me are different as different can be  
But frankly that isn't always a tragedy  
Because you changed me and I know it's true  
Who'd ever thought I could love someone like you

“Heh, corny.” Genji chuckled to himself, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. 

_____________________________________________________

The concert lasted for about two hours. Genji had gotten to hear the song he wanted and it was almost better hearing it live. He'd picked up a shirt at the merchandise booth after the concert was coming to an end. He didn't see the omnics afterwards, mostly because everyone was bustling to get home. When he looked at the time it was 10 p.m. 

“Hanzo is not going to be happy after I ditched him… least it was fun.” To be honest he was just glad that he hadn't shown up to the concert and dragged him out himself. 

Genji had to stop before crossing the street when a group of cars drove by in a single line. He recognized the band’s van, and noticed each car that drove behind him carried the Shambali omnics.

“Wow, the band sure was generous toward them. They must be heading to their next destination.” Once they had passed he crossed the street in the direction of his home

He was humming his favorite song when he heard a sharp clang sound, followed by a gasp of pain. His head turned sharply in the direction it was coming from. He could hear faint laughter and shouts coming from the distance. Genji knew he probably shouldn’t bother, but the noises were coming from right behind the walls that surrounded his palace.

He kept a hand on his katana as he approached, flattening himself against the wall as he inched to look around the corner. When he peaked he spotted under a lantern two men with bats in hand. His eyes trailed downward and his heart sank. At their feet was an omnic, and not just any omnic, one of the Shambali. The clothing he had been wearing was torn to shreds, laying on the ground around him. He was on his back, one hand pointed toward the men forming a peace sign.

“Please, I-I mean you no harm. I simply want to get back to my tribe-”

The taller man took a swing and it came crashing down on the omnic’s leg, leaving a damaging dent in it. The omnic’s voice let out a shrill cry and he gripped his leg. The very sight of this caused Genji’s stomach to twist to the point where he felt sick.

“We don't care, omnic. You're little group made a fatal mistake showing up to that concert tonight. You can be a lesson to them, no matter how many speeches your leader makes it's not going to change anything. Especially us.”

“T-there will always be humans like you, no matter if we get our rights. My only hope is that the ones who accept us will outnumber you in the end. And that one day, maybe they can change your hearts as well.”

Genji was shocked that the omnic was only fighting back with words. Especially with words that he knew would only anger the men more.

“Whatever you say, omnic. Hope you enjoyed your last words.”

Genji had had enough at this point. He unsheathed his katana, making sure there was an audible “shing” sound so he could get the men's attention. 

“Step away from the omnic.” Genji said sternly. 

The two men twirled around, only able to make out Genji's outline in the dark. They laughed for a few seconds, one stepped forward twirling his bat.

“Oh yeah? Why should we?”

Genji stepped forward into the light, sword readied and a look of rage upon his face.

“You're trespassing on my palace grounds. Leave now, or I have the right to defend my home.”

He noticed the two men's expressions change when they realized who he was. They looked at each other as to debate whether or not it was worth it to stay and fight. 

Movement behind the two men caught Genji’s eyes and he saw the omnic crawling behind them slowly. He had a long piece of torn cloth gripped in his hands. The two made eye contact and Genji realized what he was about to do.

“I'm going to give you to the count of three.” Genji said aloud, watching the omnic in the process as he carefully maneuvered the cloth over the two men's feet.

“One.” Genji gripped his katana tightly.

“Two.” The men were frantically looking at him and potential exits now.

However, before he could say three the omnic tugged on the cloth, causing the two men to fall face first into the ground. With lightning speed he watched the omnic tie their ankles together and push himself away from the two once he had secured a knot. Genji took the opportunity to lunge forward at the men, aiming his sword at their faces. The men cowered and shielded their faces as Genji came to a halt in front of them. He kept the tip pointing directly at them, glaring at them intensely. 

“Final warning. I'm going to let you go, and if I ever see you even near my palace again I'll have both of you personally sent to my Father. I'm sure he'd fine quicker means of dealing with you then I.”

With his threat established he placed the sword under the cloth and sliced them free. The two men rose up and stumbled as they made their way past Genji. He could hear their heavy breathing as he did so. He'd shown them.

No, they showed them.

Turning around slowly his eyes became aligned with the omnic’s own. Neither said a word until he saw the omnic begin to shuffle around looking for pieces of his leg. It was sad to see him in this state, shattered, naked, the only piece of clothing left was a cloth covering his nether regions.

“Forgive me, if I had known this was your property I would not have run down this way.”

Genji's expression softened and he relaxed his body. The omnic’s voice sounded a bit staticy, probably from the beating he had taken. Seeing him struggling on the ground was just too much for him. Genji lifted his katana up and sheathed it back into place. He bent down next to the omnic and began to pick up the many bolts scattered around him.

“Do not be sorry. I may not have found you otherwise.”

The omnic looked at him, somehow without being able to emote Genji managed to still see his confused expression. 

“You are not mad?”

“I promise you, I am not. At those men, yes. Furious even. Why were they hurting you?”

The omnic lowered his head and grabbed his leg, hoisting it over so he could sit with his legs stretched in front of him.

“During the concert I noticed the two men eyeing our group. I didn't think much of it at the time, given there were many people looking at us at the event. But, after it was over I was heading to my travel vehicle when they jumped me and my driver. They knocked my driver out unconscious, stole the vehicle, and were planning on driving me somewhere. I managed to escape and run down here. I didn't get very far though…”

Genji was horrified at what he heard, and had almost wished he had done something more to those men after what they had done. Genji sighed and handed the pieces he had picked up to the omnic.

“God, I am… so sorry. You did not deserve this.”

The omnic looked down at the bolts and then at Genji, touched at his words.

“Thank you, I am very grateful for your kindness. I only wish you didn't have to see me like this…”

“It is alright, I'm sure we can fix your leg.”

“Yes… that and something to cover up with if you don't mind.”

Genji realized then that the monk was embarrassed without his robe. Genji looked around, there was no salvageable pieces for the omnic to wear. Looking back at him, he watched his feeble attempt to keep his legs closed and body covered. Genji groaned and ran a hand over the back of his neck. He couldn't leave the poor thing out here like this, broken and exposed. He'd have to take him inside for any further repairs. 

But, could he really keep an omnic in his house? If Hanzo found out, or worse, his father, he'd surely be killed along with the omnic. Yet, in his head the words from Mondotta’s speech began to echo.

“Change starts with you.”

I hate myself sometimes.

“I will take you to my room. Um… here wear this for now,” he removed the t-shirt from his pouch and handed it to the omnic, “ I will also find you tools to fix your leg.”

The omnic took the shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked over it for a few moments before deciding it would have to do.

“Inside the palace? But how will we get passed the guards-” The omnic was cut short as he was lifted up by Genji. 

Genji made sure the omnic didn't drop any bolts in the process. He shifted him a bit in his arms to get a better grip on him.

“Hmm… we can go through a secret entrance I know of, then through my window. “

“Are you certain this will work?” The omnic asked, gripping onto his shirt to keep balance.

“Yeah, I've done it hundreds of times when sneaking in my- um, dates… in.” Genji wasn't exactly ready to inform the omnic of his playboy nature.

“If you say so. I am trusting you to do what's right.” 

Not a good decision to make.

Genji turned and headed farther down the wall. He kicked the bottom of it, feeling around for his secret entrance. Finally, his foot pushed through an area and he kicked it all the way open.

“It's basically a well disguised wooden door.” He said as he crawled through the cramped space, holding onto the omnic tight.

Once inside, he sneaked over as fast as he could around the place. He made sure to keep to the shadows, hiding occasionally from guards that passed by on their nightly routine. Finally he reached the side of the palace that led up to his room.

“You might want to hold on.” The omnic wrapped an arm around Genji's neck in response. 

Kneeling to build momentum in his legs, he took a breath before lunging himself upward at the nearest ledge. From there, he kicked himself off from wall to wall until he made it to his widow. He leaned forward against the wall to keep the two from falling back, his chest heaving from the journey upwards.

“I must say, the muscles you have built to be able to withstand not only scaling a building, but holding onto me as well are very impressive.”

Genji couldn’t help but chuckle at the compliment, wiping the sweat dripping down his cheek on his shoulder. 

“Thanks… “ 

He unhooked the hinge to his window and pushed it open. He leapt one more time into the room and set the omnic on his futon. He collapsed next to him, trying to catch his breath after the trek he just endured.

“I know you are exhausted, Master Shimada. But may I have an item that would cover um... the rest of me?”

“Sure. And hey, Genji is just fine. I'm only Master to the guards and servants.”

The omnic nodded and began to organize the bolts on the floor next to him. Genji heaved himself up and made his way over to his dresser. He looked back at the omnic, figuring out which clothing would be best for him in his current state. In the end he chose a pair of white, poofy, pants that stopped at knee height. It would give the omnic enough room to see his broken leg that way. 

“Pants will be enough.” Genji heard him say and shrugged.

Closing the drawer doors he headed back over to the omnic and handed them to him.  
The monk held them up and looked them over.

“Yes, these will do.” He paused, staring at Genji for a bit. “Um… may I ask if you turn around?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure.” Genji looked away, crossing his arms as he waited for the omnic to put on the pants. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had to look away, but he respected his privacy. 

He tried to think of something else in the meantime. He figured the first thing he was going to have to do was get him the right tools to fix his leg up. Unfortunately, the only tools in the nearest vicinity belonged to his brother.

“Uh, hey I'm going to go grab some tools for your leg. I'll be back real quick, hopefully…”

Genji opened his bedroom door and stepped out. Thankfully Hanzo’s room was only just down the hallway, so he wouldn't have to risk being questioned by the guards in the middle of the night. He only hoped Hanzo would be willing to talk to him after skipping out on their meditation.

Sneaking down the hallway he made sure that the wooden boards under his feet didn't creek as he approached Hanzo’s room. Peeking inside it seemed Hanzo was fast asleep in his futon, and his bow gripped tightly in hand. 

“He even sleeps with it.” Genji mumbled as he stepped inside. 

He had no idea where to start looking. He knew Hanzo had a bow-fixing kit given he'd seen him with it one afternoon. The only question was, where did he keep it? When he was stepping quietly by Hanzo he felt a hand grab his ankle and he flinched. 

This is it, I'm dead.

“Genji? Finally arrived for meditation I see. You're about four hours too late, I'm afraid.”

Genji sighed and pulled his foot out of his brother’s grasp. He squatted down so he could be at eye level with Hanzo. He could tell he was tired, noticeable bags under his eyes. The fresh red marks around his fingers told him he had been practicing shooting his bow while he was out. For all he knew he might've skipped out on meditation to do it.

“I'm really sorry, Hanzo. But look, I'm alright. The concert was actually pretty fun and inspiring.”

Hanzo huffed and laid his head back down on his pillow, obviously unaffected by his comment. He noticed Genji kept staring at his bow and he pulled it under his futon. 

“Well… at least we both got to do what we wanted this afternoon then. So, what do you want? I know you didn't just come here to apologize.”

“Hanzo I need to borrow your bow-fixing kit.”

Hanzo’s brows raised at Genji's request and he propped himself up on his elbows.

“My kit? Why?”

Genji bit his lip, averting his eyes while he quickly thought up an excuse. 

“I um… need it for my katana.”

“You need my bow-fixing kit… to fix your katana?”

Genji gulped, it sounded stupid.

“Yes, the sword is beginning to come loose from the handle. I only wish to be able to push it back into place and tighten the hold.”

Hanzo let out an irritated groan and pointed a finger to a small drawer in the corner of his room. Genji thanked him and quickly pulled the kit out from inside. 

“Thank you, brother. And I promise to give it back, when I arrive on time for training tomorrow.”

“Hah, then I'm never getting it back.” Hanzo remarked and turned over in his futon. 

Genji figured that was the end of that conversation and he decided to leave Hanzo alone for the rest of the night. He needed his sleep anyway. 

Re-entering his room, he was glad to see the omnic had managed to put the pants on by now. Though, he looked a little distraught as his head shot up to stare at Genji.

“Ah, some of the oil from my leg has stained them. I apologize.”

Genji’s gaze shifted to the oil stained pants and noticed the left pant leg was stained the most. 

“Don’t fret, I never wore those anyway. You can keep them if you like.”

“Not needed. I shall return them once I…” The omnic’s voice trailed off and Genji looked at him questioningly.

“Once you what?”

“Oh dear… I do not know when I will depart from here. My vehicle was supposed to transport me to our next destination for the concert.”

“Do you have any means of contacting them? A cell phone perhaps? Radio?” Genji asked, sitting down at the foot of the futon.

“I’m afraid not. We prepared to handle harassment from humans together, but we did not prepare a means of communication if we were to be separated. It would have been rude of us to ask the band to spend even more money on us then they already had.”

Genji looked down at his lap, trying to think of a solution to this problem.

“Surely they’ll notice you are gone soon, right?”

“I… am not certain. The cars we were all designated to traveled in rows. I was alone in mine and also in the very back. If they have not noticed my disappearance already… then I’m afraid they won’t realize I am gone until they reach the next location for the concert.”

Genji bit his lip, realizing how stuck the omnic was in his situation. He looked around his room, trying to think of anything he could do.

“How long will that be, then?”

The omnic tapped his chin in deep thought. He looked at his hands, using his fingers to count something Genji wasn’t sure about.

“With its location and number of miles it’ll take to reach it, I’m afraid the total time it will take is four days. At least.”

Genji frowned and he groaned to himself. How on earth was he supposed to care for an omnic? Let alone keep him a secret from his father, brother, and the guards. It was risky, and it put himself and the omnic on the line. 

He didn't really have a choice at this point, however. If they were to come looking for him Hanamura would be the first location they'd surely check. Genji didn't trust anyone else in town would be able to take care of the omnic either. He really was the only option.

“Listen, I will look after you until they come for you. I have much respect for your leader and group. I promise to return you to them as soon as possible.”

“Oh, thank you, Genji. I promise I will repay you back for this, you have my thanks.” The omnic bowed his many thanks and Genji bowed in return.

“You are very welcome, um…” It was then Genji realized he didn't even know the omnic’s name yet. 

“Zenyatta.” The monk said. It was like he read his mind.

“Zenyatta… you have my word.” He gave the omnic a warm smile that slowly turned into a yawn.

“You are tired. It is quite late, isn't it? You should get your rest, Genji.”

Genji looked at the clock on his wall and was shocked to see it was almost midnight. Time had gone by so quickly with the concert and Zenyatta’s rescue. 

“I guess you're right. Oh, I also brought tools. There isn't much but… I promise I will bring you proper ones tomorrow.” Genji said as he slid the tool kit over to Zenyatta. 

Zenyatta took the kit in hand and opened it to look over the tools inside. He nodded slightly and then scooted himself off the futon so that Genji may get ready to sleep.

“Thank you again, Genji. I must admit I've never met a stranger so willing to help an omnic before. I am grateful for your hospitality and kindness.”

“You are welcome. I try to keep my family's name well respected.” He said as he slipped into the futon.

“Well I believe you are doing a wonderful job. Sleep well.” With that Zenyatta began to get to work on fixing his leg.

Genji watched with tired eyes as the omnic fiddled with wires and metal. Every so often he could hear him wince in pain, obviously trying to keep quiet for his sake. The poor guy, he would definitely get him better tools first thing in the morning. He probably needed spare metal as well to cover up the hole, which also meant he was going to need a blowtorch. It was going to be a lot of work doing this on his own. But he had to, for the omnic’s sake.

It didn't take long for Genji's eyelids to close shut as he was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Zenyatta’s repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! It is the beginning of Genji and Zenyatta's relationship. I'm excited to write more about them in future chapters. This one is a lot longer than the last, I needed to include more information in this one.


	3. Reluctance

“Genji? … Master Genji?” A voice was softly calling his name.

Did Zenyatta need his assistance? No, the voice was female. 

“Master Genji, wake up please.” The voice became clearer, he recognized it as one of his servant’s.

But wait, if she was in here then… where was...

“Zenyatta!” Genji shouted the omnic’s name, shooting up in his futon with a jolt.

Now fully awake, he found himself face to face with the servant and the woman let out a surprised gasp. The woman jumped a few feet backwards, clutching her chest as she came down from the fright.

Genji felt he should've been more concerned about the lady he'd almost given a heart attack, but his eyes shot around the room instead for signs of the omnic. 

The toolkit was still by his futon, but Zenyatta was nowhere to be seen. He started to panic and he looked back at the servant again.

“Master Genji, you must have been dreaming.” She simply stated, lowering her hand away from her heart. “But you must get up, it is eleven in the morning. Your father will be here in an hour.”

Genji grit his teeth at the mention of his father, he'd completely forgotten he was visiting for the rest of the week to check up on his and Hanzo’s progress. It wasn't like he didn't love or respect him, but it was the fact he was arriving at the same time he was housing an omnic in his room. But, where was Zenyatta anyway? If he had been here the servant would've most definitely freaked and alerted the guards. 

“Oh, thank you, mam.” He decided not to question her and waved her off.

“Oh, wait! I need you to deliver a gift basket to this address, please.” Genji had almost forgotten about his lover from the night before, being so caught up with Zenyatta he couldn't blame himself.

After giving her the address the lady bowed and exited his room. With her gone Genji pushed himself out of his futon and stood upright. He didn't see any clues to the omnics whereabouts no matter where he checked. 

“Zenyatta?” There was silence. “Zenyatta?” The tone of his voice grew more and more worried with each attempt.

“I'm in here, Genji.” A muffled voice finally answered back.

Genji turned to face the source of the voice, his dresser. Of course! How could he have not thought of the dresser being a possibility. Genji let out a sigh of relief, easing a tension in his chest he had not noticed till now. 

“But, it appears I am stuck.” 

Genji realized the latch had fallen into place, probably from when he scrambled getting inside. He unhooked the lock and opened the drawer doors to reveal a squished omnic amongst his assortment of clothing. Zenyatta nodded his thanks and slid out of the cramped dresser.

“Many thanks. Forgive me for alarming you, Genji. But, I had heard the woman approaching and finding a hiding spot had to be done hastily.” Zenyatta said, brushing out his wrinkled shirt.

“Don't worry about it, that was quick thinking.” Genji walked passed Zenyatta, reaching his dresser and looking inside. 

If his father really coming, he was going to have to look formal. That, or Hanzo would throw a fit. Genji began to rummage the drawers, looking for the uniform he usually wore at private events. If you could call meetings with the Shimada Clan’s “business partners” private events.

“Your father is coming, did I hear that correctly?” Zenyatta asked him, limping back to his spot on the floor to continue his repairs.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He spotted his headband with the Shimada symbol etched into the metal and reached for it.

“Unfortunate, you say? Why is that?”

“Many reasons, Zenyatta.” Genji removed the shirt he was currently wearing and set it in the bin beside his dresser.

“Can you list a few?” Zenyatta asked, peering over at Genji curiously.

“Well, for starters he hates my guts. Second, he doesn't like that I don't “follow tradition”, which I do! Otherwise I wouldn't be here. It's just, I don't really conform to his standards.”

“Well, it is perfectly fine to not follow everything by the book. There is always going to be quirks about us that we cannot hide or hold back. It's what makes us an individual, and not a spitting image of someone's expectations.”

The words of wisdom fell from Zenyatta’s mouth so smoothly that it almost caught Genji off guard. He'd always been told the same thing by others he vented to, “just be yourself”. But the way Zenyatta worded it seemed to make the most sense to him. 

“Huh… guess you're right.” Genji mumbled as he looked down at the uniform in his hands. 

“Ah, look at me spending time asking questions and giving lessons when you should be preparing for your father's arrival. Now go, it seems you still have forty minutes left.”

Genji snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the clock. He still had enough time to shower and briefly meet up with Hanzo. He piled his clothes together and made his way to the door. He quickly turned to look back at Zenyatta and their eyes met. He still needed to bring him better tools later today like he promised. He hoped that the meeting with his father wouldn't take too long.

“I'll see you later this afternoon, Zenyatta. And if a servant comes in again-”

“I will hide in your dresser. And don't worry, I'll make sure to not lock myself in again. However, if you come back and find me missing… then you'll know where I'll be.”

________________________________________

Genji rested his forehead against the shower wall as the warm water trickled down his back. He breathed in the steam, exhaling slowly as he let his muscles relax. Nothing stressed him out more than being around his father. Hanzo didn't help either. Whenever his father did come to visit Hanzo always gained an even more strict demeanor. Speaking only when spoken to, showing off, and correcting Genji on the smallest inconveniences. It was annoying, to say the least.

“Might as well get it over with.” Genji sighed, turning the handle to stop the flow of water.

Stepping out of the shower he reached for his towel and began to dry himself off. He rubbed the towel through his hair first, wanting it to get as dry as possible so that he could gel it up. Looking at it in the mirror, his eyes wandered all around his body. He was what he was what he had trained to be, a Shimada. Which meant keeping fit, and looking proper. However, he always hated how bare he looked. What he'd give to have a tattoo like Hanzo’s, or maybe even different colored hair like many of the teenagers he'd see at the arcade. Instead, all he had to show were a few hickeys from a couple nights before. Even those were beginning to fade.

Deciding he was done looking at himself, he reached for his uniform and slipped it on. Once fully dressed he got to work on his hair. By the time he was done, it was sleek and spiky, just the way he liked it. Finishing up the rest of his appearance, he exited the bathing room and made his way for the entrance of the palace.

As expected, Hanzo was already awaiting patiently at the gate. His posture straight, hands folded behind his back, and nose held high. Genji casually strolled up next to him and stood waiting for his father’s arrival.

“I cannot believe how late you woke up today. Do you not care about our father visiting?”

Great, it was already starting.

“Hanzo, I had a long night, ok.”

“Of course, I suppose fixing your katana was worthy of sleeping till noon.” He spat sarcastically.

“Listen, Hanzo. I'm here, okay? Now can we stand here without bickering like ten year olds and act like men that you're so desperately trying to be right now.”

“How dare you-” Hanzo was cut short by the sudden shake of the giant doors opening.

Quickly they both stood at attention as their father’s car parked at the entrance. Genji’s breath caught in his throat as he watched his father open the car door. Instead of stepping out and closing it, though, he instead waited for one of his bodyguards to roll a wheelchair up for him to be moved into. Genji caught Hanzo’s eye, they both looked equally confused. The guard began to roll their father through the gates to meet them halfway. Genji and Hanzo put their hands together and bowed, greeting their father politely. 

“Hello, boys,” Mr. Shimada began but paused to cough, “You're both looking well. Hanzo, every time I see you you're looking more and more like a leader.”

Genji caught the corner of Hanzo’s lip rising, but he remained respectful of the compliment. 

“Thank you, Father.”

“And Genji,” his father took the time to look look him over, “you're looking very grown up.”

“Thank you, Father.” Genji bowed, but could obviously hear the hesitation in his words.

“Now boys, come with me to the dining hall. There is an important matter I must discuss with you.” With the gesture of his hand his body guard began to roll him away.

With his father's stare no longer bearing into him, Genji let his body relax and posture slump over. Hanzo decided to keep his own as they followed behind their father.

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Genji whispered.

“I'm not sure, but I hope it has to do with why he is in a wheelchair.” Genji could tell he was worried, and honestly so was he.

There were no signs of injury, the only clue he had to come off of was the coughing. That, and how raspy his voice sounded. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Entering the dining room his father was moved from his wheelchair and into a seat. Genji and Hanzo took their places across from him. 

“That’ll be all.” Mr. Shimada said to the body guard, and soon there was no one left but the three men together at the table.

Genji’s eyes began to wander to the assortment of food laid before them, but he didn't really feel hunger at the moment. Even when his father gave them permission to eat the only thing he reached for was a loaf of bread. Once they began to eat their lunch, their father took a few bites before setting down his silverware and placing his hands on the table.

“My sons.” Hanzo and Genji's attention were instantly focused on him. “I know I had originally planned for me to come and observe your progress, but I had to change it last minute. You are probably wondering why,” he coughed into his sleeve, “I am currently in a wheelchair?”

The two brothers nodded and he continued. 

“The truth is, boys… I am greatly ill.”

Genji felt a weight sink in his chest, and couldn't even begin to imagine how Hanzo was feeling. The look on his face was expressionless, but beads of sweat were beginning to build on his forehead.

“The doctors call it Osteonecrosis. In short, my bones are weakening. I can no longer walk, and I'm slowly starting to loose my arms as well. To make matters worse, they have also diagnosed me with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Which is why I have been coughing frequently.”

Thoughts were swarming in Genji's head. How did this happen? He could probably guess it all came from his father's excessive drinking and smoking. It'd only gotten worse ever since their mom died. After work he'd usually come home and teach them lessons, but once she passed away he distanced himself with nothing but alcohol and nicotine to give him comfort. Looking at him now, it hurt Genji's heart to see him so frail, so weak. The leader of the Shimada was supposed to look fierce, and be able to fend for themselves if needed. Now, the guy couldn't even stand. 

“Father… I am so sorry.” Hanzo’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, he could see his eyes were full of sadness.

“My dear boy, it is not your fault. However, this is going to change things. Drastically. The doctors predicted I'm on my last limb, which means I may be handing over my position to you sooner than we had planned.”

Genji watched as Hanzo’s eyes widened and his pupils constricted. The realization hit the both of them, hard.

“Father… you can't be..” Hanzo couldn't seem to get the last word out.

“I'm afraid so, my son. I am dying.”

The word filled the room, enclosing around the two brothers quickly. It almost seemed unreal, as if the word wasn't supposed to exist. Genji didn't want to look at either of them anymore and lowered his head to stare at this lap. 

“Listen to me, there is much I need to prepare you for, both of you. The next few days I will be doing just that.” Mr. Shimada clapped his hands and waited for his body guard to return and help him move back into his wheelchair. “For now, I need Hanzo.”

Hanzo quickly stood out of his chair and rushed to his side. Genji figured he was going to talk to him about leader things, so he was not needed. In fact, he was relieved. All he wanted right now was to be left alone with his thoughts. 

“Genji, I want you to keep up your sword training. I know you will make an excellent guard for Hanzo when it comes time. With your help, I know the two of you can keep our empire strong.” His father called to him, coughing after straining his voice too much. 

The men left the room through the doors, leaving Genji alone at the table. He felt a rush of emotion hit him and he flung his arms across the table top, knocking various plates and foods to the ground. He breathed heavily and grabbed at his hair. All of this was happening too quickly. His father was going to leave them, and Hanzo was going to become his new boss. And his father expected him to be his guard? 

“No… no no, that's not happening.” Genji whispered to himself. 

He wanted nothing to do with the family business. It never interested him, working with business partners, trading illegal things, who knows how many enemies they have made over the years. Genji didn't want any part of it, he wanted to be himself and do what he wanted. And the last thing he wanted to do was work for Hanzo. The very idea that this is what his father had been planning all along sickened him. His father had always talked about how he was training to become a mighty swordsman, but he never mentioned who for. This is not what he wanted his training to go into. He wanted to pursue something respectful, something that would do good in this world filled with hate and fear. Not contribute to it's chaos. 

Genji breathed heavily, choking back tears. He was not going to let this get to him. He decided to focus his mind on something else, Zenyatta. Caring for him was going to be his top priority. Healing and protecting him, it was what he wanted to do instead of his family's “work”. How many would ridicule him for taking in an omnic, but at least Genji knew he was doing real good for someone in the world. 

Thinking back to what he had said to him this morning… it was the most meaningful thing anyone has ever told him. The most human response he had ever been given… came from an omnic. 

Genji looked at the clock, there was still plenty of time left in the day. He decided he was going to dedicate the rest of it to helping Zenyatta repair his leg. He felt spending time with him would help clear his mind. Which he desperately needed to do after their meeting with his father. 

___________________________________________

“Zenyatta, it's Genji. I'm coming in.” Genji stumbled into his room noisily, boxes of tools in hand. 

Zenyatta was sitting alert in his spot, probably at first thinking he had been a servant. Upon seeing him he relaxed and clasped his hands together. 

“Genji! Ah, I see you have brought me some more tools. I cannot thank you enough.” Zenyatta reached out to grab one of the boxes from Genji’s arms. 

Genji set the other box down next to the others and smiled weakly at him. He took a seat across from Zenyatta and began to open the boxes.

“I did expect you to be gone for much longer than you were, however. How did the meeting go?” Genji froze and lowered his hands.

The instant change in his mood was easily caught onto by Zenyatta and the monk looked at him with worry. 

“Genji?”

Genji had been hoping he could maybe avoid a conversation about his father with Zenyatta, but why delay the inevitable. 

“You do not have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No,” for some reason Genji felt he could trust Zenyatta, “I will tell you.”

Genji shifted himself to better speak to Zenyatta. He explained to him in detail of the whole ordeal. When he had reached the part about his father’s illness, he could feel himself choking up again. Zenyatta offered a hand in comfort, which normally Genji would shy away. However, it felt oddly comforting even if all he felt was hard metal.

“I do not know what to do, Zenyatta.” He admitted, lowering his head with defeat.

Zenyatta remained silent, probably processing all he had been told. Then, metal fingers gripped his chin and slowly lifted his head back up. When the hand left him, Zenyatta was looking him in the eyes. He placed the hand on the one he was currently holding, squeezing it gently between his hold. All Genji could do was watch, and wait for him to speak

“Tell me, how does this all make you feel?” Zenyatta softly asked. Genji was caught off guard by the question, but he still tried to think of an answer.

“I… feel angry. Betrayed even, but sadness… for my father. For Hanzo… and myself.”

“These are normal feelings one feels when going through this process. Denial and anger is expected as the first stages.” Genji felt his thumb circling over his palm.

“Zenyatta, I do not know how I'm going to handle this all. If my father dies and Hanzo becomes leader, I'll surely lose every bit of freedom to do what I want.” He squeezed his hands, trying to keep focus on the fingers now rubbing his knuckles.

“Genji, I know your father has requested something of you that isn’t in your best interest, but you must be willing to pursue what you want. Even if it means going against your own brother. Your life belongs to you, Genji. You are following your own path at this very moment. You must believe me when I say you will get through this. I have lost many loved ones in the years I have been alive, and I have gone through this process in my own ways. But, I’ve been taught that where they have gone is a place where they will be taken care of. We may not have the same beliefs, but I believe your father will be alright and in the end at peace. He may not understand your decisions, but I’m sure he’d want you to pursue what you are good at and what you want in the end. And what is it that you want Genji?.”

Genji felt breathless, unable to process any sort of thought. But at the same time, he managed to work up the best response he could.

“I want… to be me.”

“And who are you, Genji Shimada?” Zenyatta stared directly at him, keeping hold of his hand.

Genji didn’t break contact. For some reason, he felt light. The mood he originally was in when he entered the room had drastically changed. It was as if Zenyatta had some sort of power, because whenever he spoke things seemed to make more sense. He couldn’t explain it, nor did he think he ever would. Instead he lowered his head and rested his forehead on their hands. He didn’t reveal it to Zenyatta, but a smile had crept onto his face. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear all of that.” 

Zenyatta nodded and removed his hands, allowing Genji to pull himself together. Genji let out a sigh and proceeded his tool box rummaging. If Zenyatta could, he would be smiling as well. 

“Now, what did you bring for me?” Zenyatta asked, peering into the box.

“I grabbed the tools we own from our shed, also a few scraps of metal and,” he opened the biggest box and removed the blowtorch from inside, “this.”

“Oh my, do you know how to use it?”

“Not a clue, but I bet we can figure it out together.” Genji shrugged.

“I'm sure we will.” Zenyatta chuckled.

“I'm sorry that this metal I have is a bit rusty. I think it's probably been in that shed for awhile.”

“Do not fret, eventually my body will rust with time and I will need replacement parts. It will simply be temporary.”

“Well, that's good then. Wait, Zenyatta how old are you?” He figured Zenyatta couldn't be too old given his metal still seemed fairly new.

“I was created about five years ago.”

“Really?” To Genji it seemed Zenyatta would have been much older, given his wisdom. 

“Yes, and I have only recently joined the Shambali about a year ago when it was first formed.”

“That's incredible. You've got to tell me about what's happened in those five years. If, it is alright for me to ask.” Genji asked embarrassingly, honestly curious about the omnic’s past.

“Perfectly fine.” He paused to reach for a screwdriver.

Genji made himself comfortable, resting his chin on his palms while he planted his elbows on his knees. Zenyatta observed his posture, finding it amusing how eager he was to hear of his life story. 

He set the screwdriver over a loose bolt at his knee and began to screw, all the while gathering his thoughts and memories. 

“Now, where shall I start…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally up! Sorry it took so long guys, I write pretty slow. But now that I got all that family drama out of the way (for now) I can focus more on Genji and Zenyatta's relationship developing in future chapters. I'm super excited to write about that, let me tell you. So, thanks for being patient! And I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!


	4. Repair

For the rest of the day the two individuals sat in the bedroom. Genji was impressed at how well Zenyatta could multitask between repairing his leg and telling him about his life. The only time he paused was to ask for a certain tool, then he would continue. 

Genji took every part of it in, almost forgetting about his frustrating morning entirely. Zenyatta had a way of telling things to make them feel like the most interesting stories one could hear. Not to mention he had a deep voice that was smooth enough to catch anyone's attention. Even if the story only took place over a span of five years.

Zenyatta spoke of his first days after being created. He said he remembered being originally trained to serve as a teacher’s assistant, the knowledge of this made sense to Genji given how Zenyatta always seemed to have a lesson to teach. However, a riot amongst the omnic at his factory led to him being alone on the streets. Thankfully, a few of the omnics from the rebellion took him in and he traveled with them for a few years. He described the many rallies and fights he had been apart of. He skipped a few parts here and there, only talking briefly about some of the omnics he'd watched be destroyed. 

Then he spoke of when his small group of omnic gathered around a regal looking omnic : Mondotta. Apparently Mondotta’s ways of speaking back then were just as influential as it had been at the concert. 

“What he spoke of, about us containing a soul, it all made sense to me.” Zenyatta recalled, “He worded it in such a way that spoke to all of us. That day, I truly felt enlightened. After he was finished speaking every omnic there requested to join Mondotta’s side and learn his teachings, me included.”

Zenyatta then spoke about the journey to the Himalayas, how they founded their sanctuary on a mountain side. Secluded from the outside world, but open to anyone. That was what drew in the band Bones and Metal. They were intrigued by the small band of monks, and after learning their teachings felt inspired. They had requested personally that the Shambali join them on their tour, so that others may hear the messages they had to give. 

“I was… reluctant at first. I felt giving our lessons to the masses at concerts didn't feel the right way to go about spreading our message.”

He'd joined them due to his respect for his master, and to not miss out on seeing their message spread. Even if it went against what he believed, he knew it would be an effective way to introduce themselves to the world and along with their message. They traveled all around the world, they were planning on going to every continent. 

“Then one event led to another, and now I am here in Shimada Castle. Telling my life story to you.” When he had finished he clasped his hands together and nodded.

“Wow…” Genji hadn't known how complicated and eventual Zenyatta’s life had truly been up to this point. Compared to what he'd already gone through, the two men who had attacked him in the alley seemed rather tame.

“In all those five years you've done so much with your life. Seen so many things.” Genji said, honestly jealous of all the adventures Zenyatta had been on.

“I'm sure you have done just as much as me, we only experience it differently.”

“Hah, doubt it. There isn't much one can do in twenty years stuck in a castle, bounded by the rules of your family empire.” He was just thankful enough he was even allowed to go into town on his own.

“Well, there is still plenty of time to change that, Genji Shimada.”

Zenyatta looked over the hole in leg, studying the wires he had twisted back together and the bolts he had rescrewed. 

“Everything seems good on the inside. Now for the outside…” He said, looking at the scraps of metal next to them. 

Genji’s eyes drifted to the metal, then the blowtorch sitting in the box beside them. The two made eye contact and agreed on the same thing.

“Okay, this will be the fun part.” Genji breathed, removing the blow torch from its box.

While he got it prepared, Zenyatta searched the pieces for a correct fit. Eventually, he found a piece that could cover the hole. 

“We can smooth it down after it's cooled.” Genji stated as he clicked the blowtorch handle to make sure it worked. Sure enough a blue flame was produced at the tip.

“Zenyatta this isn't going to hurt you, right? I mean… can you feel the metal or-”

“No, my metal is simply an outer layer of protection and structure. It's my wires and joints you must be wary of, they are very sensitive.

“I will be sure to avoid them.” Feeling relieved that this (probably) wasn't going to hurt him, Genji readied himself.

“Shouldn't you have protective eye wear? The men I've seen perform this always wore a mask.” 

“Oh! Good call.” Guess they both were worrying about each other’s safety.

Genji set down the blow torch and looked around his room. He knew he had a pair of sunglasses, but remembering them now... they were embarrassing. He didn't have any other choices, however, so he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled them out.

“Okay, just… don't laugh. This is the only pair I have.” 

Zenyatta turned his head to look at Genji. Covering his face were large, green, glasses with cartoon dragons popping out of the rims. Genji could tell Zenyatta was trying hard to be respectful, but it was definitely too much for the omnic to handle. Zenyatta clutched his stomach, letting out soft robotic laughter. Genji had never heard such a quiet laugh before, nor did he think it was possible for laughter to sound so calming. He playfully frowned at him and placed his hands on his hips.

“There goes my intimidating Shimada demeanor, hm?”

“No, no, you look good with them. I promise.” Zenyatta was still holding back chuckles.

“Why, thank you. Guess I’ll have to keep them on for a while longer after this, then.” Genji said while grinning.

“That would be most enjoyable.”

Genji took his seat next to Zenyatta’s leg, adjusting the heavy sunglasses that began to slide down his nose while he looked downward. Zenyatta pulled the pant leg up more just in case it wouldn’t catch fire. Genji readied the blow torch again and took a deep breath.

“You ready?” He asked, looking up at Zenyatta.

Zenyatta nodded and he held down the handle. Slowly he settled the flame over the metal and began to weld it together. Genji made sure to take his time to avoid hitting any of the machinery under the piece. Zenyatta watched intently, shifting his leg whenever it was needed. 

Genji had almost welded each side shut when he noticed Zenyatta’s fingers flinch, along with the brief sound of static from his voice box. Quickly looking at the blowtorch again, he realized the flame must’ve crept under the metal piece briefly and hit some of the wires under it.

“Genji-”

“Sorry!” Genji pulled back the blowtorch immediately, “I’m so-” The feeling of the blowtorch leaving his grip cut himself short.

It fell to the floor with a thud. Fearing the damage it could cause, Genji reached for it quickly. For a brief moment Genji wished he didn’t have such quick reflexes, because it was already too late to pull back when his hand settled on the hot nozzle. Pain instantly shot through his hand and he yelled in reaction to it. He heard Zenyatta’s worried voice behind him, but he didn’t catch what he said. 

He felt Zenyatta grip his wrist and not long after he felt coolness against his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief at the soothing feeling, but cut his breath short when he realized Zenyatta had pressed his hand against his chest. He was using his other hand to pull down the collar to give his hand enough room. Genji stared at his hand, then looked up at Zenyatta. The two looked at each other briefly, Genji seeming to be the only one questioning the whole situation.

“Um… I-” Genji sounded way more dumbfounded then he wanted to, “I honestly thought you would have felt a lot warmer.”

Genji cringed internally at how odd that statement had been. However, his comment got a chuckle out of Zenyatta.

“My body was built with an internal heater and cooler. I can raise or lower my temperature at will.” Zenyatta simply explained as if it were nothing.

Zenyatta pulled Genji’s hand away and looked it over. Genji leaned forward to peek as well, wincing as the pain returned again. After observing the damage Zenyatta placed the hand back on his chest. He could feel the wound throbbing as his hand was held in place.

“It is not too bad. You did not keep your hand there long enough to cause anything severe. However, don’t be surprised if a few blisters begin to form later.”

Genji nodded and decided to pull his hand away. He would have to go get medicine and a bandage later, he still had to finish welding Zenyatta’s leg.

“Zenyatta, are you ok?” Genji asked, feeling guilt prick at him once he remembered he’d accidentally hurt him.

“Oh, Genji. Do not worry, I promise you it was only brief. I think the flame had only grazed a joint, nothing was damaged.”

“Ok, thank goodness.” Genji let out a relieved sigh and held his burnt hand. It had been the one he was welding with, thankfully he was mostly ambidextrous. 

“Still, I should’ve been more careful.”

“Genji,” Zenyatta shook his head and reached for the blowtorch, “you focus too much on the past. We all make mistakes, but there is no need to focus on them for so long. “

He held out the blowtorch for him and Genji grabbed it hesitantly.

“I promise I am not hurt. In fact, you are fixing me. Now, come on. Let’s get this last spot welded so we can focus on your own wound, okay?”

There he goes again, spilling words of wisdom. A soft smile formed on Genji’s lips and he looked at the blowtorch in his hand. He had to admit, it did make him feel better.

“Okay.”

“And you will finally be able to rid yourself of those sunglasses.”

“Oh, that too.” Genji had completely forgotten about the ridiculous looking glasses he’d been wearing this whole time. 

He bent forward to get back into position, that, and to also hide the shade of pink that had crept onto his cheeks.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

They worked into the night, stopping only to patch up Genji’s hand. Around late afternoon Genji began to grow hungry, so he left to bring back dinner. When he entered the room Zenyatta was standing, obviously trying to test out his leg again. He only took one step before his leg wobbled and collapsed under him. 

“Zenyatta!” He set the tray of food down on a desk and ran to the omnic’s side.

“I'm fine. I probably should have waited for you to return before attempting to walk.”

“Well, I'm here now. Come on.” Genji couldn’t blame him for being eager to walk again, it had been a few days after all.

He placed his hands under his pits and lifted him back up. Zenyatta gripped on his arms to balance himself. 

“We’ll take it one step at a time.”

Genji took a step back, Zenyatta followed suit. One step after the other Zenyatta followed Genji. Eventually Zenyatta was able to let go of his arms and walk around on his own. Genji felt happiness swell in his chest as he watched him recover his mobility. 

“It seems I just needed to regain my footing.” Zenyatta said as he hopped in place. 

“I am happy you are finally able to walk again.” He chuckled.

“I would not have been able to if it wasn't for your help, Genji. I cannot thank you enough.I promise I will repay you one day.”

“You don’t have to, really. I was only doing what I knew was right.” Genji rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

“All the more reason for me to be thankful for it. I am not certain if anyone else would have given me as much care as you have. People like you are hard to find. I am only thankful that it was you who found me.” Zenyatta walked up to Genji and took his hand in his own. “That is why I am eternally grateful for your help.”

Zenyatta leaned forward and pressed his faceplate against his knuckles. A gesture that confused Genji at first, until he realized it was the omnic’s way of giving him courtesy kiss. 

He could feel his cheeks heat up as Zenyatta pulled away. Genji could only smile shyly and nod. 

Genji has had his hand kissed hundreds of times, but why did this one make him feel so flustered? In fact, why was he flustered in the first place? For someone who had been on countless dates and slept with countless people, the thing that made him feel embarrassed was a kiss on the hand from an omnic.

Come on, Genji! Snap out of it!

“You're too kind to me, Zenyatta.” 

“I could say the same about you, Genji.” The tone of Zenyatta’s voice was not helping. 

Genji looked down at him and it was only then when he could really see the difference in their heights. It wasn't too big a difference, but Zenyatta was definitely shorter than him. 

Heh, adorable…

“What might that be that you brought for dinner? It looks delightful.” 

Genji’s focused was torn from Zenyatta now, looking back at the dinner he had brought up. 

“Oh! It's Udon with Tempura.”

“Ah, Udon! It is my favorite dish that I have had here so far.” Zenyatta exclaimed happily.

“Yes, it is quite good- wait, you've had Udon? Like, eaten it?” Genji asked.

“Yes, I have. My tribe and I visited many restaurants while we were touring your country. Were you not aware omnics could eat?”

“No, not at all.” The thought never even crossed his mind once.

“It is a wonderful gift to have, food is very enjoyable.”

“Zenyatta… I could’ve brought you food all this time?” Genji began to feel bad about all the meals Zenyatta had been left out of.

“I did not want to bother you with it, given we don't need to eat to live. Food is more of a want than a need for us.” Zenyatta said with the wave of a hand. 

“Still, it is the polite thing to do. How about I bring you your own bowl?” 

“I appreciate the gesture, Genji. But, I would not want to make you travel all the way back to the kitchen.”

“Well… then we can share my meal. I haven't felt very hungry today anyway. And, as my honored guest I insist you join me in a private dinner.”

“Well,” he tapped his chin as he thought about it, “... how can I say no to such a gracious offer.” Zenyatta stepped forward and patted the side of his face before walking past him and taking a seat on the floor.

Genji grinned, satisfied he had convinced him finally. He walked backed to the desk he had set the tray on and set it between the two of them on the floor. He realized he had only brought one pair of chopsticks, so it looks like they were going to have to share those too. Genji handed the sticks to Zenyatta first, who bowed graciously before taking strands of noodles and placing them in his mouth. 

Genji watched with interest; this was the first time he had seen Zenyatta open his mouth before. He didn't want to be rude and stare for too long, so he focused his attention back the food.

“This is the tastiest Udon I have ever had! I give my compliments to the chef.” Zenyatta said while handing the chopsticks to Genji.

“Yeah, our chef cooks really good food. Now, if you want to find the best bowl of Udon in Hanamura you have to go to our local ramen shop. The Udon there is even better than what our chef can cook, but don't tell them I said that.” Genji whispered as he placed part of the tempura into his mouth.

“It sure sounds like it has a lot to live up to if it is better than this. I'd love to try it.”

The sound of Zenyatta’s voice had a tone of genuine want in it and Genji swallowed. He realized Zenyatta has been cramped up in his room ever since he got here. Mostly due to his leg injury, but now he was capable of moving on his own. Perhaps…

“Well… then why don't we?” Genji suggested.

“Hm?”

“Why don't we go to the ramen shop and order you a bowl. In fact, why don't I show you around Hanamura?”

Zenyatta stared at the chopsticks in his hands as he debated with himself.

“Wouldn't people look at us and judge you? I mean, I do not know how people would react to seeing an omnic with a son of the Shimada Clan. I would not want to ruin your good reputation with the town.”

Genji thought it over himself. There were a few people he knew who were against omnics, others usually kept silent about it. If anything he could tell them Zenyatta was a servant of his? No, he was not going to stoop to that level even if it was all pretend. Zenyatta deserved better than that kind of treatment. 

“Then how about a disguise?” 

“Hmm… The idea sounds like something out of a movie, I must say.” Zenyatta commented.

“I guess you're right… wait Zenyatta you know about movies?”

“Yes! They are very lovely. I've had the chance to catch two on this trip. It is the first times I've ever watched movies.” 

“Well, Zenyatta. I'll tell you what. You let me disguise you and take you around Hanamura, and I'll get us exclusive tickets to a movie premiere. Plus, I hate knowing that when I'm out all day doing activities you're stuck in my room all day.” 

Zenyatta thought to himself quietly, taking another mouthful of noodles before nodding.

“It is a tempting offer, Genji. I will go with you, then. I know that with you by my side I trust I will be safe no matter what.” 

Genji smiled at the omnic, taking the chopsticks in hand. 

However, before he dipped them into the bowl he paused. His mind circled around that one word : trust. It was a simple statement, but knowing Zenyatta really felt comfortable enough in his presence to put his trust in him made him feel lighter. How long had it been since someone in his life gave him their trust? Of course, people will say that sort of thing during irrelevant situations. But, here was an omnic separated from his kind, injured, and found by him alone. In only two days he was able to decide he could trust him. At this point, it was basically trusting him with his life...

“You trust me, Zenyatta?”

“I do, Genji. You are an honorable man. Your treatment toward me only strengthens that belief.” His head rose to look at him. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Genji could say it with certainty, “I’ve never met someone quite like you, Zenyatta. I feel I can tell you anything without risk of judgement. Your words of wisdom are beyond any advice I have ever received.” 

“I am happy to know you feel that way.” The way he spoke sounded almost as if he was smiling. “Then I offer you my friendship, Genji Shimada.” Zenyatta said with an outstretched hand.

Genji grinned and gladly accepted his hand in his own. They shook briefly and held them there. Genji would’ve never thought in his life he’d ever shake hands with an omnic. Nor did he ever expect it to be an agreement of friendship. Yet here he was, locked hand in hand with an omnic sitting in his own room.

It was the start of a great relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to be published. Something came up so I had to halt writing. I also had trouble figuring out how to end the chapter, but I'm glad it's finally done! Thank you for your patience. This chapter may be a little slow, it's mostly Zenyatta's past and bonding. Lots of moments between the two of them ;) Enjoy!


	5. Romance

“Hold still. Almost got it, and… done!”

Genji stepped back from Zenyatta, looking at the fully dressed omnic head to toe. Zenyatta turned to look into the mirror in Genji’s room and observed his disguise. 

Starting at his feet, Genji had found a pair of work shoes in his closet that had been gifted to him in hopes he’d grow into it. Sadly, he didn’t even come close to fitting in them, but Zenyatta’s feet fit in place with ease. Next, a pair of black gloves. Then he wore blue sweatpants that hung over his figure lazily. Above that he wore a grey hoodie, bulky enough to hide his robotic shape. Zenyatta pulled the hood over his head and turned around to look at different angles of himself.

“All seems to be pretty believable. However, my face is still pretty visible even with the hood.”

“I know, that’s why I have this.” Genji said and displayed a piece of cloth in his hand.

Zenyatta let Genji walk behind him and tie the piece around his head, leaving only his eyes exposed. Zenyatta re-observed himself again and nodded.

“It’s convincing. I must say you are a master of disguise.” 

“Well, you’re the one pulling it off. Now, if anyone questions who you are… I could say you’re an important delegate meeting with my family and I have been instructed to show you around town. No one’s going to mess with you then.”

“Sounds like you have this all worked out in your head then?”

Zenyatta wasn’t wrong. Last night all Genji could do was plan out their day as he tried to fall asleep. The very first thing he did was figure out all of what they were going to do. He knew for certain they were going to eat at the ramen house then see a movie that night. But all that would happen between then needed to be figured out.

He decided since they would be leaving early in the morning he would show Zenyatta all the different shops and activities. Then they would eat lunch at the ramen shop; Genji was excited to see Zenyatta’s reaction to the Udon. Then for the rest of the afternoon he would take him on a riverboat tour on the river that flows through town. Finally, they would see a movie that night. It was the least Genji could do for Zenyatta after being treated so poorly by the people of his town. He deserved to see the good side of it.

“I only hope it’ll go smoothly. There’s so much I want you to see and experience.”

“I’m positive as long as I’m with you we will have a good time.” He pulled the strings of his hoodie tight and set his hands in the pouch. “I am ready.”

Genji smiled and showed him to his door. Realizing this was the first time Zenyatta was leaving his room after three days. He led him down the stairs and out the front door. When they approached the gate the guards eyed the figure next to him. Genji knew they wouldn’t believe the delegate story, given they are informed of every important individual who comes to visit, so Genji had to quickly make up something else.

“May you open the gate for me and my date? I’m taking him out for the day.”

“Another one, so soon?” A guard asked.

Genji gave him a glare he hoped he would never forget.

The guards gave each other looks and waved for the gate to be opened. Slowly the doors parted, exposing the streets in front of them. 

Genji extended an arm out to Zenyatta, who slipped his own arm around it. He avoided the guard’s eyes and exited the palace. Once he heard the gates close behind him his arm slipped out of Zenyatta’s grasp.

“Your date?” Zenyatta asked.

“Sorry,” Genji felt his cheeks grow warm, “They would’ve known I was lying about the delegate thing. In fact, they would’ve assumed I was sneaking out a date anyway.”

“I see. But what did the guard mean? By another one?”

Oh boy.

Genji had been hoping this subject would never have to be brought up between them. He had no idea how Zenyatta felt about that sort of thing. Genji rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. He couldn’t exactly lie to Zenyatta about it, given the robot was definitely smarter than that.

“Well, you see. I go on lots of dates, more frequently than most people.” Genji looked at Zenyatta, unable to see anything but his eyes staring at him. “So, don’t be surprised if a lot of people recognize me and comment about my “reputation.”

“Ah, I get it.” There wasn’t any emotion in his answer so Genji couldn’t really tell if he was judging him or not.

“I hope this doesn’t change how you view me. Understand, I do care about the people I get with. The last thing I’d ever want to do is upset someone.” Genji said with internal worry. 

However, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked down at Zenyatta looking up at him with his head tilted.

“No, not at all Genji. I do not judge for how you choose to live your life. Especially if you treat everyone so well. I am not surprised you have had so many dates, it only proves how good of a man you really are. They all can see it, as do I.”

Genji gave him a warm smile, honestly touched that someone did not make fun of his choices. For years he’s been ridiculed for his behavior, but here was Zenyatta calmly accepting this aspect of his life.

“That means a lot to me, Zenyatta. Thank you.”

With a nod, Zenyatta lowered his hand and stared at the city before them. Since it was early morning, cars filled the streets as they traveled to work. People who chose to walk crowded the sidewalks. 

“Shall we begin?” Genji asked Zenyatta.

“Yes. I am very excited.”

And so was Genji.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Like he had planned, they started with window shopping. They passed by numerous stores, filled with art, appliances, or food. Zenyatta mostly stopped to observe the art, pointing out to Genji the ones he loved the most. Genji could only watch as Zenyatta explored the streets. The omnic was very bubbly about everything he came across.

“This one has an omnic on it.” Genji pointed out.

Zenyatta came up to his side, pressing his hands against the glass to get a good look. The painting displayed an omnic in the rain with an umbrella over its head. 

“How peaceful.” 

He watched his gaze travel down to another painting below it. It showed two hands being held together, one robotic and one human. Zenyatta pointed it out to Genji and Genji looked at it himself.

“Ah, yes the man who owns the store is very pro-omnic rights. He paints a lot of omnic related paintings for rallies and to show his support.” 

“How wonderful. It is nice to know there are people like that here.” Zenyatta said as he continued to look at the painting.

Genji noticed he hadn’t yet taken his gaze off the painting and thought to himself.

“Do you want it, Zenyatta? I could buy it for you.”

“Oh no, Genji. I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.”

“It would be no big deal,” Genji looked for his money pouch, “After all, this is you day out. Just let me spoil you. Just a little?” 

Zenyatta looked at the painting again and seemed like he was about to protest, but Genji was already heading for the store’s entrance. Zenyatta followed close behind, keeping close to Genji as they entered. The bell jingled and the man at the counter looked at the two with a welcoming smile.

“Good morning, welcome to my shop.” He set down the newspaper he was reading and sat up out of his seat. “Are we looking for anything in particular? A commission perhaps?” The man set his hands together politely as he looked them over.

“My friend admires the painting in your window. I would like to purchase it for him.” 

“Of course! May I see which one?”

Zenyatta left to grab the painting and brought it back to show the man.

“Ah, this one is a favorite of mine. You know, I once had a woman come in and attempt to harass me enough to take it down. Said it was offensive and promoting “human and machine relations”. How ridiculous is that?”

“Truly insensitive.” Zenyatta commented and the man nodded in agreement.

“You know, I will give you both a discount for being so nice. I’ll only charge thirty for it.”

“Really? Thank you so much.” Genji took out thirty bucks from his money pouch, but left an extra five in there as a gesture of kindness. 

“You are very welcome, Mr. Shimada.” The man took the money and looked it over. He gave him as thankful smile and placed the painting in a bag.

“Here you go, good sir.” The man said as he handed the painting over to Zenyatta.

“Thank you, and to you as well Genji. I will take good care of it.” Zenyatta held the bag close to him and began to walk for the front of the store. 

Genji bowed his thanks to the man and then joined Zenyatta by his side. He watched Zenyatta remove the painting from the bag to look it over once more.

“It is quite beautiful.” Genji commented.

“It is…” Zenyatta whispered as his fingers traced it over.

A familiar scent hit Genji’s nose and his stomach growled audibly. Looking at the time it was already past eleven.

“I’d recognize that smell anywhere. Feeling hungry Zenyatta?”

“I can eat food whenever I want, so yes!” Genji laughed at his truthfulness and gestured for him to follow. 

Once they crossed the street and arrived at the entrance he let Zenyatta look over the menu they had displayed outside.

“I will probably have Yakisoba today. I’m assuming you want Udon?”

“Yes, I must see if what you told me last night is true. “

“Believe me, it is.” Genji said as he opened the door politely for Zenyatta.

Walking in he saw Zenyatta look around the restaurant excitedly as he took in the atmosphere. It was a small building with a few booths and bar stool seating. Chefs worked behind the counter, their cooking visible to anyone who cared to watch. Zenyatta approached the counter and set his hands atop to lean in for a better look. While Zenyatta watched Genji turned to the cashier waiting on their order.

“Hello, I'd like to order the Yakisoba meal and for my friend, he will have a bowl of your best Udon.”

“Sure thing, that'll be one thousand five hundred yen, please.”

Genji paid and got Zenyatta’s attention. They took a seat at a booth and awaited their lunch. Zenyatta continued to watch the chefs from where they were seated. 

“I've always been interested in cooking. It's such an interesting human art.” Zenyatta commented.

“Really? Well, maybe one night we can sneak into the palace kitchen and make desserts.” Genji whispered, getting a giggle out of Zenyatta. 

“Perhaps that can be a fun adventure for us, Genji.”

“Yeah, we have a whole cookbook full of sweets.” 

Genji eventually found himself telling Zenyatta about all the desserts he'd had from the palace. He had probably already listed a hundred, but Zenyatta still listened intently. 

Genji could never have simple conversations anymore. His dates were more interested by the moves he made on them, and Hanzo never wanted to talk. Yet, this simple talk about food kept Zenyatta busy and even he chimed in at points.

It was nice…

“One bowl of Udon and an order of Yakisoba, gentlemen?”

The waitress asked, holding the tray filled with food.

“That's us!” 

The bowls were placed in front of the two, along with chopsticks and napkins. Zenyatta waited for the waitress to leave and made sure no one else was in sight before removing the bottom of the cloth to expose his mouth. He placed the chopsticks in the bowl and took his first bite.

“Genji, you were right! This Udon is delicious.”

“See? What did I say?” Genji leaned back in the booth with a smile.

Zenyatta continued slurping noodles gleefully. Genji’s eyes made sure to keep a look out incase somebody looked their way. Business seemed slow today, however, so he focused his attention back to Zenyatta instead.

It took Genji a few moments to realize he'd been staring before finally touching his Yakisoba.

________________________________________________

“It's over this way!” Genji said as he led Zenyatta by the hand.

They'd taken a back route to avoid crowds during this hour of the day. Also, Genji knew this town like the back of his hand. Which meant he also knew about short cuts that could get them to where they needed to be quickly.

“Where are we heading?” Zenyatta asked as they sped down the alley. 

“A surprise. Let's just say a great way to see the town.”

“If you say so. May we slow down just a bit? These bulky clothes make it hard for me to maneuver.”

“Oh, sorry! I'm just really excited to show you this ” Truthfully they were late.

Genji knew the times of the riverboat rides, and the one he had been aiming for was about to start. They’d gotten so caught up eating their lunch and looking at shops that Genji had almost forgotten completely.

They slowed down; Zenyatta adjusted the bag in his hand. Once he had collected himself they began speed walking again. Finally they came around the bend and Genji could finally see the river, and the boat sitting at its dock. 

“We're here!” Genji said to Zenyatta and began to walk in the direction of the boat. 

“A river?” 

“Yeah, strange to see one running straight through town, huh? It’s been flowing through the middle of Hanamura ever since people first settled here. It was originally used for farming, but now it’s been turned into a tourist attraction. In my opinion, a peaceful way to spend an evening.” 

Genji had reached the dock by now and extended a hand to Zenyatta to help him into the boat. Zenyatta took it and the two took their seats.

“You’re lucky you give good tips, Shimada. Or I would’ve left you by now.” The old man at the front of the boat spat. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Mizushima. At least I showed up this time.” Genji tossed a couple hundred yen to the old man and he caught it in his cap.

“Puh…” The old man huffed and began rowing.

“That’s Mr. Mizushima, he’s been giving tours for thirty years now. Despite his crankiness we’re actually good pals.” Genji whispered to Zenyatta.

“I can tell.” Zenyatta said and looked around them.

They’d left the dock by now and were heading down river. From their boat they could see sidewalks, where people bustled about their day. When they floated under a bridge the hums from the cars overhead vibrated around them. Once they passed under it they came into an area where many intricate buildings and statues became visible.

“Alright, so do you want me to give the tour or do you want to romanticize it yourself, lover boy?”

“I can take it from here, Mr. Mizushima. Thanks.”

Genji looked around, trying to find something that captured his eye. Especially something that would interest Zenyatta. As his eyes skimmed the city, they landed on a particular blue and green statue. It stretched into the sky, behind it was a building. A symbol marked on the front that he was all too familiar with.

“Look there, see that statue?” Genji said as he pointed in the direction.

It didn’t take long for Zenyatta to find it given its size.

“Ah, the ones with the two blue dragons and one green dragon?”

“Yeah… that and the building behind it belongs to my family.”

“Really? So, this is where the Shimada business is done?” Zenyatta asked, scooching closer to Genji to get a better look.

“Yep, that’s where the magic happens. All the backstabbing and black market dealing. The only thing I ever liked about it was the statue.”

“It is quite a sight to see. Does it have a meaning?”

“More of a backstory, actually. The dragons have always been a symbol of the Shimada Clan. One blue dragon belongs to the leader, the other his first born. The green one… the second born.”

When he mentioned the part about the second born, he noticed Zenyatta glance in his direction.

“The green one is yours?”

“Yes. They say its powers are harnessed in the sword where it resides. The sword you saw me use that night, that is the one.” He looked down at his hand, clenching it tightly. “They say eventually once you’ve mastered the sword and the ancient saying along with it you can use it’s powers. I’ve yet to achieve that level of skill yet, if it even exists.”

“It sounds beyond my knowledge. A magic that seems only your family can understand.”

“Even I don’t understand it…” Genji admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, you will learn Genji. With time. I too am aiming toward a greater power.”

Now that caught his attention. Genji looked at Zenyatta with a raised brow. 

“Greater power?”

“It may sound unbelievable, or impossible even, but my beliefs, the Iris, has spiritual powers given to those who manage to achieve transcendence.” Zenyatta noticed Genji looked confused, so he collected in his head the best way to describe it.

“You see, remember when I said we had all felt an awakening? My tribe and I? It was the Iris we had felt. Its power flowed through our circuits. With Mondotta’s help, we’ve been studying to learn the ways of the Iris and how it works. I’ve only seen it once, the transcendence of an omnic.”

Zenyatta set his hands together, leaning forward until his forehead touched his fingertips.

“Mondotta, he transcended before us. It was bright, beautiful, powerful. When you transcend you pass into another state of being, and are given immense power. Powers to heal and powers that can cause damage.” Zenyatta sat straight again and put his hands in his lap.

“I’ve been training to be able to pass into the Iris for months now. A few of my brothers and sisters have gotten close, but not how Mondotta has done. But I believe, one day I will achieve it…” Zenyatta turned to Genji, whose eyes were wide from all he had been told.

“Forgive me if I rambled, it’s not the easiest to explain.”

“No, Zenyatta that’s… I never knew it delved so deep. I believe you can do it. I know someone like you can achieve anything they set their mind to.”

“Thank you, Genji. That means a lot to me. I believe you will be able to control your dragon one day, and use it for good.” Zenyatta said and set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Zenyatta.” Genji was still skeptical about the existence of the dragon, but he felt what Zenyatta meant had deeper meaning than that.

“Now, tell me about that building.” Zenyatta said, pointing off in the distance.

“Ah! That’s our local dojo. I trained there as a kid once.”

Genji leaned in again, using his hands to describe his stories. Zenyatta would listen, nodding, chuckling occasionally. Genji had a lot to tell, he’d surprisingly done so much in this town. Given he wasn’t allowed to leave, he had plenty of time to explore. Finally, it seemed it had come in handy, because now he was able to point out and tell Zenyatta about almost anything. 

The ride last till sunset, until eventually Mr. Mizushima turned back around to head to his dock. Genji had tuckered himself out from talking and wound up passing out against Zenyatta. He’d been quite embarrassed when he awoke with his head leaning against his own, but Zenyatta assured him it was no big deal. Genji had tried falling back asleep, but Zenyatta had distracted him. 

He’d pulled the painting out from his bag and was now staring at it again. The color of the sunset really brought out its own. He watched as Zenyatta traced a finger around the shape of the hands, humming to himself quietly. Genji wasn’t exactly sure why he was so captivated by the painting, but watching the way he touched it gently was honestly sweet. He heard him sigh briefly before pushing the painting back into the bag. Genji decided to show signs he was awake at that point and yawned quietly.

“Have a good rest?” Zenyatta asked quietly.

“Yeah, sorry about falling asleep on you.” 

“No need. We’ve done nothing but go and go today, you needed it. Especially for the movie tonight.” Zenyatta turned his attention to the sunset setting up ahead, Shimada castle was visible in the distance. “I’ve learned so much about this town, and have seen a lot as well. I’m honestly going to miss it once I leave.”

The word hit Genji. That’s right, Zenyatta was going to have to leave soon. For some reason the thought caused a wave of sadness to overcome him. He grew confused with himself and tried to push it to the back of his mind.

“Yeah, I’ll miss you too.” Genji said.

Zenyatta turned to look at him, shades of orange and red reflected off his chrome. Staring at him now, the sadness was beginning to fade away. Replaced by a lightness in his chest instead. Yeah, he was going to miss him. How he looked at him with that blank expression that could say so much, his wonder for the world, and his genuine care for him. All of it were aspects he’d come to enjoy so much. They already felt like a normal part of his life.

“Genji-”

“Alright, lovebirds. Off with ya now. Go make love or whatever.” Mr. Mizushima called from the front of the boat.

Both of their heads immediately shot toward the old man, who was leaning against his oar with a sneer across his face.

“Haha, very funny. You have a good afternoon too.” Genji’s face was flushed as he passed the man by.

The two exited and watched the old man row away. Genji breathed out and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“He’s a character.” Genji simply stated and checked the time on his cell phone. “The movie is going to premiere in an hour. We better start heading to the theatre.”

“Lead the way, tour guide.” Zenyatta said jokingly.

“Oh, by the way. You were saying something back there, but you got cut off.”

“Ah, I was going to inform you that I would miss you as well.”

“Oh, haha. Good to know.” Genji couldn’t help but smile softly.

Instinctively, Genji took his hand in his own, leading him down the path he knew lead to theatre. Zenyatta’s fingers easily intertwined with his. Both unaware to how they began to swing overtime.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Wow…” Zenyatta exclaimed as they entered the theatre. 

Before them the screen stretched far above. Cushioned seats were stacked in neat rows, along with people piling into the theatre. Genji quickly claimed seats for the two of them, keeping a tight hold of their popcorn bowl as they settled in.

“Oh hey, check this out.” Genji said to Zenyatta as he pushed a button on the chair, causing it to lean backwards.

“How advanced!” Zenyatta did the same as he had, leaning back in his chair comfortably. “Now tell me, what is this movie about?”

“I haven’t looked into much myself, but I know it’s got almost everything. Action, comedy, romance. All the fun cinematic stuff.”

“Fantastic.” Zenyatta clasped his hands together. “I have never been in a theatre this big before.”

“It’s the best in Hanamura. Especially these chairs.” Genji said, stuffing himself into the cushions.

“Indeed.” Zenyatta chuckled. “May I have a few pieces of popcorn?”

“Sure.” Genji decided to hand the whole bag to Zenyatta instead.

Zenyatta took it and happily set it in his lap. Pulling down his mask slightly, he plopped a few of the popped kernels in. Genji had a feeling he wasn’t going to be eating much of it. 

The theatre lights began to dim slowly and the screen lit up with bright colors. Zenyatta's attention was instantly captured and he watched intently. He pulled the rest of his mask down, but kept his forehead lights hidden. 

Genji watched as well, waiting for the trailers to be done with. Once the movie had started, Zenyatta didn't look away once. Not even to take a piece of popcorn. 

Eventually, Genji leaned over and picked up a few pieces, whispering “Here.” Zenyatta simply opened his mouth and allowed Genji to feed him. 

And that's exactly what he did most of the movie. When he wasn't paying attention he was either feeding Zenyatta or watching his reactions. It was very entertaining seeing how excited he would get during action scenes or worried when characters were in trouble. Then when the romance started, he seemed to take on a giddiness he'd never seen before. 

Guess he really enjoyed romance. 

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

Genji felt his phone vibrating and peeked into his pocket. A frown formed when he realized it was Hanzo calling. He decided to let it go and focused his attention back on Zenyatta.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. 

Again, it was ringing. Looking once more the name Hanzo only made him ignore it even faster.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

The third time was his last straw. He didn't have time to deal with Hanzo right now. Especially during this time with Zenyatta. He yanked the phone out and put it on silent. He sighed and put it away, leaning against his arm rest as he tried to focus on the movie again. A metal hand came to rest in the crook of his arm and Zenyatta leaned in close.

“I believe this is the scene where they get together, I'm so excited!” Zenyatta whispered to Genji.

“You think so?” Genji asked, leaning close to him as well.

He'd completely forgotten about Hanzo’s calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta are growing closer, oh my. The title corresponds more to what happens in this chapter than what's going on between Genji and Zenyatta. But... it can work both ways. 
> 
> Sorry about the way this chapter is written, but think of it as a bunch of little drabbles of them on their day out. I promise the next chapter will be much more organized. Plus, a lot more is going to happen ;) I will try to get it done shortly!


	6. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for how late this is. I've been trying to get to finishing and posting it, but I haven't had the chance.   
> Second, it's finally time! For what? Read and see... I hope you enjoy! This is longer than all the others just a heads up! There was a lot I needed to cover and establish. Sorry if a few places felt rushed, but it'll make sense as to why by the end.

“Oh, I just adored that movie! Thank you again, Genji. For taking me to see it.” Zenyatta said happily as they exited the theatre.

“No problem, I knew you’d like it.” 

Genji threw the empty bag of popcorn away as they went out the doors and into the main room of the theatre. It was late at night, so all the neon lights were on, along with the giant flat screen projecting the late night news. 

One of the claw machines caught Zenyatta’s eye and Genji couldn’t help but want to put his gaming skills to work. He cracked his knuckles, looking into the machine confidently.

“Which one would you like?”

“The green dragon.” Zenyatta said, pointing to the plush of the goofy looking lizard.

“Really? Aw, is it for me?”

“Perhaps… win it and we’ll see.” Zenyatta said with his arms behind his back.

Genji grinned and slipped in a coin. He adjusted the crane above the plush just right and clicked the button. As he expected, the claw sank around the plush and lifted it up on the first try. He reached into the machine and pulled it out, holding it out to Zenyatta proudly.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll keep it for myself.” Zenyatta said as he took it into his arms.

“He he, you’re welcome.”

The two began to walk toward the exit when Zenyatta froze in place. Genji watched his head whip around to look up at the news screen, before running farther back to get a better look. Genji followed him, confused by his odd behavior, but when he looked at the screen himself his eyes widened.

“The Band Bones and Metal have been touring with the omnic group for almost four weeks now, however, this is the only time a member has been lost.” The news reporter said, and an image of Zenyatta came up on the screen. 

“Zenyatta was last seen at their recent concert in Hanamura. If you have any clues or know the whereabouts of this omnic, please dial the phone number below...”

“Genji-”

Before Zenyatta could even ask Genji had already taken out his phone. A display of “10 Missed Calls from Hanzo” looked him in the face, but he quickly ignored them. He typed down the number as quickly he could and ushered Zenyatta into a corner. The two watched the phone ring until they heard a click.

“Hello? This is Tekhartha Mondotta.”

“Master!” Zenyatta called into the phone.

“Zenyatta? Oh thank the Iris you are alright. We have received so many false claims and hate calls, I was beginning to worry no one would call honestly. Are you alright? What happened? Where are you?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Master. I’m still in Hanamura. I had been taken hostage along with my vehicle. But I was saved, Master. By Genji Shimada.”

“Genji Shimada?” Mondotta asked.

“Yes, he has been giving me the utmost care a person could offer. In fact, he’s standing next to me right now.”

“May I speak to him?”

“Of course.” Zenyatta held the phone out for Genji.

“Oh!” Genji took a deep breath before taking it and holding it up to his ear. “Hello, sir.”

“Mondotta is fine. Genji Shimada, I cannot thank you enough for keeping my brother safe. When we discovered he had not accompanied us to our next destination I feared the worse. But knowing he is in safe hands puts me at ease.”

“You are very welcome, Mondotta. I knew it was the right thing to do.”

“How did you find him?”

“I found the two men who had taken him hostage. I scared them off, they’ll think twice now before ever messing with omnics again. Zenyatta had received minimal damage but he is repaired and fully functioning now.”

“Oh, thank you. May I speak to him again?”

“Of course!” Genji handed the phone back to Zenyatta, a humble smile not spread across his face.

“Zenyatta, we have a car ready to come get you. I’m going there personally along with a few bodyguards. We should have you back with us in the next three days.”

“Wait, but isn’t the next concert tomorrow?” Zenyatta asked.

“It is, but you are more important to me. Missing one concert will be worth it to have you back with us.”

“Master, I cannot ask you to leave. You need to spread your message to the people and finish the tour.”

“Zenyatta, I cannot bear to be parted with you any longer. I can leave in the next hour if I inform the band and-”

“I can look after him.” The words left Genji’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Hm? What was that?” He heard Mondotta on the other line ask.

“I believe Genji Shimada is offering to look after me until you complete the tour.”

“Let me speak to him.”

Genji gulped as he retook the phone in hand.

“Genji, I cannot ask you anymore than you have already done for us. I know that keeping an omnic can put you in danger. Who else knows?”

“Only me, I’ve been hiding Zenyatta. I’ve been keeping him safe in my room.” He heard Mondotta hum from the other line.

“Have you been put in danger due to his stay?”

“No, in fact having him here has been some of the most peaceful days of my life.” Genji admitted.

“Ha ha, well, he does have that effect.” There was a long pause before Mondotta asked for him to hand the phone back to Zenyatta.

“Zenyatta, if we were to leave now we could have you picked up and returned within three days. However, if you wish to stay with Genji Shimada it would be another four weeks until we come out to get you.” Zenyatta was still, seeming to be in deep thought.

Zenyatta’s gaze wandered to Genji and they made eye contact. Genji could only stare back, wondering what sort of emotion was going through that expressionless face. 

Deep down… Genji wanted him to stay.

“Master… I think staying with Genji Shimada would be best.”

Genji’s expression lightened.

“Are you sure?” Mondotta asked.

“Yes. I feel safe when I am with Genji. He has earned my trust and respect. Master, I want you to stay and continue to spread your message. You know how I feel about this method, instead of one on one teaching. But, that does not mean I’d ever want you to miss such a great opportunity like this. Stay where you are, complete the tour. And when you are done i’ll be here in Hanamura, ready to be picked up.”

“If you say so, brother. I trust you to do what’s best. Now, hand the phone to Genji, please.”

Zenyatta nodded and handed the phone to Genji once more.

“It seems my brother has come to trust you. If he has, then so will I. Take good care of my brother. We should be here to pick him up in about four weeks, given how traveling treats us.”

“I promise, Mondotta. I will treat Zenyatta to the best in Hanamura. I won’t let anything hurt him.”

“Thank you.”

Genji handed the phone to Zenyatta, knowing he was going to want to say goodbye.

“Then I will see you in four weeks time, Zenyatta. Stay safe, and keep practicing your meditation while you are there. I know the concert was distracting you from it.”

“Thank you, Master. I will. See you soon.”

With that there was a click on the other side and the call ended. Zenyatta handed the phone back to Genji and he stared at the screen. Setting it in his pocket the two looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say to the other.

“Well, you ready for four weeks of hanging with this loser?” Genji asked in a playful tone.

“Nah, I’m ready for hanging with this winner.” Zenyatta said and poked his chest. “Here’s proof if you need it.” Zenyatta lifted the stuffed animal up in front of his face.

Genji laughed and shook his head. He was going to have a fun four weeks.

________________________________________________________________________

Or so he thought.

When they had began to approach the gates of Shimada castle the first thing Genji noticed were flashing lights. He hid himself and Zenyatta behind a building and peeked around the corner to see what the commotion was all about.

The palace seemed to be on high security, guards were gathered along the doors that were surprisingly open. Inside he could see vehicles lined up in various places. 

Genji had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

“What is it, Genji?”

“I'm not sure, Zenyatta. But with security this tight I won't be getting you in that way.” Genji quickly thought to himself for an alternative and it clicked instantly. 

“Zenyatta, remember the secret wooden door that I used to sneak you in? Do you remember the way to my room from there?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Ok, I'm going to draw their attention, you sneak up into my room, okay? I promise I'll join you soon.”

“Okay, Genji. I hope all goes well.” 

With that the two parted ways. Genji watched to make sure Zenyatta got to the wall before he gave him a thumbs up and disappeared around the corner. Genji let out a worried breath and straightened his outfit out. He began his approach toward the doors, thinking in his head on what he was going to say.

“Afternoon, gentlemen!” Genji called loudly. He noticed a few guards take defensive stances, but relaxed when they realized it was him.

“Or should I say goodnight? Anyway, what's with this security increase?” 

Before a guard could speak he noticed a figure moving through the crowd, very fast.

“Genji!” Hanzo’s voice sounded filled with rage.

“Hanzo, what is this some sort of meeting-”

He was cut short as Hanzo delivered a slap across his right cheek. A collection of guards gasped quietly as Genji fumbled backward. Genji held the burning flesh in complete and utter shock. The pain didn't even register until his anger set in.

“Hanzo? What the hell was that for?” Genji practically screamed.

“Follow me inside this instant.” His voice was stern, yet shakey. 

Genji followed him hesitantly, avoiding the looks of the guards around them. Once they were inside their great hall Hanzo shut the door behind them. They were alone, surprisingly. Despite the numerous people he had seen outside. 

“Okay, Hanzo. Why in the world did you slap me? In front of everyone no less?”

He noticed Hanzo’s shoulders shake as he stood with his back turned to him. His fists were clenched into fists, not a good sign.

“Why didn't you answer my calls… you idiot!” Hanzo yelled as he turned to Genji.

Genji couldn’t answer, for the sight of Hanzo erased any response he could've mustered. His eyes were puffy and red, tears welled up at his ducts and falling down his cheeks. He could see stains on his shirt, suggesting he had been crying for awhile. It was not what he had been expecting, at all.

“Hanzo? What… what's wrong.”

“You don’t even know? Father… is dead.” Hanzo choked out, placing a hand over his face in agony. 

Genji’s heart sank into his gut. Realization hitting him like a brick. He had ignored all those calls from him… and this is what they were about. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, hatred for himself beginning to surface. How could he have been so stupid?

“Hanzo. Damn it, I'm so sorry-”

“Where were you?” The look on Hanzo’s face looked betrayed. 

“I was… out.” It was all he could think of to say. “My phone was on silent, I'm sorry.”

“Out with another one of your hook ups I bet? Well, while you were out our father laid on his deathbed asking where you were!”

“Hanzo, I said I'm sorry, okay? I-I didn't know!”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself is sorry? Father is dead and you didn't say goodbye, and all you can say is sorry?” Hanzo had walked closer to him now, a look of rage upon his face.

“Yes! Shit, Hanzo. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I wasn't here. These past few days haven't exactly been easy for me okay? I needed to get away for awhile.”

“And avoid your responsibilities as usual?” Hanzo began to pace in place. “You knew Father was sickly yet you decided to parade around town without a care.”

“I would've been here if I could've!” Genji was crying now.

“But you weren't. Like you always were. You're never here for anything!”

“Because it's how I cope! This place, where I'm constantly reminded that I'm restricted and destined to work for a dishonest corporation, isn't exactly the homiest feeling. When I'm out I'm free, to live my life and love who I want. I'm free to be me!”

“Listen to yourself, you're such a child. You need to grow up and accept this is the responsibility you have been given and must work to achieve.”

“Don't give me that shit, Hanzo. You act like you're so damn perfect, but don't you avoid responsibilities too? Hm? You and your bow.”

He saw Hanzo’s eyes widen and he knew it probably wasn't wise to call him out. But he was tired of being criticized by him.

“I know you've skipped out on countless meals, meditation sessions, and even sleep to use that bow. Father would ask where you were, and you would tell him you were studying. Lied, right to his face.” Genji stepped closer.

“You're afraid to be leader and you're afraid of the responsibility that will come with it. You won't admit it cause you're too stubborn and loyal to this clan to admit it. This clan, that worked Father to death and will draw you down the same path if you keep-”

A fist connected against his face. Genji covered the spot where he had been hit, wincing at the pain. His vision was blurry, and it took him a few moments to regain focus. When he did, he saw Hanzo standing over him. He seemed shocked at his own actions, but he knew he wouldn't apologize. 

“Don't you dare speak about Father like that, or me. I am your leader now, your older brother. I will not be spoken to like that.”

Genji could only look at him in disbelief. This wasn't the Hanzo he knew. Something had changed inside him, and Genji feared it was for the worst.

“No…” He stood straight, keeping a hand over his swollen eye. “You're not the brother I knew, and you're no leader of mine. I will never work for you or the family business for as long as I live.”

Hanzo was staring at him with eyes widened. Genji began to back away, he wasn't going to do anymore damage. 

“You've become a monster.” 

With his final words he turned as ran for the stairs. Leaving Hanzo alone in the great hall.

He skipped steps, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. He wished he could get away from the castle. He hated it here, Hanzo, everything in it. Except one person…

When he reached his room he opened the door and slammed it behind him. Zenyatta was in his room, he must have startled him because he jumped back. Genji had his back against the door and his head hung downward. He didn't want to move, or look at him. He didn't want him to see him in such a low state. 

“Genji?” Zenyatta asked quietly. 

The omnic sat up from where he was and slowly approached him. Genji could feel himself sobbing, and he knew Zenyatta could hear.

“Genji?” There was concern in his voice now, and his hand reached to lift his chin up so he could see his face.

He heard Zenyatta gasp when he finally saw his face. He assumed there was a pretty noticeable black eye now, along with the redness of his cheek when Hanzo had first hit him. He looked at him with sad eyes, he could already tell how worried he was.

“Genji? What happened... “ Zenyatta lifted a hand slowly toward the black eye. “May I?”

Genji nodded and Zenyatta placed his palm against his eye. Genji flinched at the pain, but relaxed as the coolness of the pads on Zenyatta’s hand began to soothe him.

“My father is dead…” Genji said weakly.

“Oh, Genji… I'm so sorry.”

“He died while we were watching the movie. I had seen Hazo calling but… I ignored him. Like an idiot.” He leaned into Zenyatta’s touch, ashamed of himself. “Hanzo was pissed… we had a big fight. He hit me twice.”

Genji lifted a shaky hand and set it against the hand Zenyatta had on his face. Tears were still falling and Zenyatta used his other hand to wipe them away.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye… why am I so awful and selfish…”

“No, Genji.” Zenyatta placed his other hand against his cheek so he could look him in the eyes. “You could not have known this. These things happen when we least expect them to, it was out of your control. It is wrong for Hanzo to make you believe otherwise. Especially if he made you think you are awful and selfish. Because, that is not who you are, Genji Shimada. I may have only been here for a short period of time, but no being has ever showed me as much care, kindness, and selflessness as you have.”

Genji could only look up at him, feeling his fingers slip between his own that pressed against his face.

“You are living the life you choose to live, Genji. This, is only a small portion of it. You have so much ahead of you compared to now. I know it’ll be hard, but with time you will heal. Both of you. It may not mean much, but since I am staying here for an extended period of time I am willing to help you in anyway I can. You’ve done so much for me, Genji. I want to do the same, I will help you through this part of your life. Because you are an honorable, good man, Genji. This I believe with all my soul.”

Genji was speechless. No one in his life had ever assured him, comforted him, believed in him like Zenyatta. It was something he’d been wanting all his life. Now that it had been said, he had no idea how to react. It was such a new feeling; the feeling of being genuinely cared for. He wanted to tell Zenyatta so much at that moment, but the words escaped him. Instead his head lowered and he let out a shaky breath. Zenyatta lowered the hand against his cheek, and focused on the coolness against his bruise. Genji watched him, how delicate he was being. 

He breathed.

“Zenyatta…” 

Zenyatta looked at him. Genji’s expression was blank.

“Have you ever been kissed before?”

“I have not. But...what do you mean, Genji-”

Genji leaned in, pressing his lips against the area of Zenyatta’s face which he believed would be considered his mouth. It was brief, and he pulled away; surprised by his own actions. Zenyatta had pulled his hand away now, taken back by what Genji had just done. They stared at each other, both equally in shock. 

“G-genji-”

 

“I’m sorry…” Genji’s body began to shake. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” His forehead fell against Zenyatta’s chest and he couldn’t hold back his emotions any longer.

He sobbed audibly, tears falling onto Zenyatta’s hoodie. He sniffled, attempting to wipe away the mess he was turning himself into. Slowly, he felt Zenyatta’s arms wrap around him, pulling him into an embrace. Genji gripped onto the hoodie, pressing his face against the soft material. He felt Zenyatta stroking his back, and his other hand ran through his hair. How could he still treat him so normally after what he had done?

“I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s going to be okay.” Zenyatta whispered.

Genji wheezed, the crying just wouldn’t stop. He felt one of Zenyatta’s arms slip under his legs, and then felt Zenyatta stand up. He had not been aware he was this strong, but he was. Zenyatta carried him over to the futon and sat down with him still in his arms. His body began to warm up, hoping it would give Genji comfort.

He continued to whisper reassurance as Genji cried his eyes out. Until he could not cry anymore.

He fell asleep in Zenyatta's arms that night.

___________________________________________________________

There was a silent hum against his ear. It was low, but audible. When his eyes opened he noticed he was still resting against Zenyatta. It must've been the machinery inside him making the noise.

Genji's eyes were heavy from crying, along with his spirit. Everything around him felt dulled, the lighting, the atmosphere, even Zenyatta didn't seem to give off his usual chipper attitude. Looking up, Zenyatta's head was facing downward. From the looks of it, it almost appeared that he was staring at him. However, he noticed his arms stretched outward and his legs were crossed under him.

“He must be meditating…”

 

Genji was relieved, he didn't exactly know what to say to him now after last night. Remembering what he had done he felt his face burn and he put his head in his hands. Instant pain shot through his skull and he pulled away.

That's right, his black eye. After last night he didn't feel like talking or seeing Hanzo for weeks. 

He sighed and looked around his room. His clock read 9:47 a.m. The day was young, and he felt like going out. He wanted to get away, as usual. He couldn't care at this point, too much had been happening at home for him to handle. He needed to be alone for once. 

He slipped out of Zenyatta’s lap, standing up straight and stretching. Lazily he picked an outfit and headed for his door. He looked back at Zenyatta, feeling a tinge of guilt about leaving him alone. Surely he'd understand… 

“If you can hear me, Zenyatta. I'll be back later…” His voice sounded so tired. 

He closed the door quietly behind him and headed for the showers. Once he walked in he was able to get a look at himself in the mirror. He cringed at the sight of himself. His hair was a mess, his eye covered by a black bruise. Well, if he went into town at least he could make some story up about bravely fighting off thugs. 

How pathetic…

Once he had showered and got himself looking proper he began to head downstairs. When he reached the bottom a man in a suit was speaking to a few security guards and what looked to be business men. The men pointed to Genji and the man they had been speaking to turned around.

Hanzo…

He was dressed up, hair slicked back and seemingly cut to look proper. Though, he still kept a bunch of it in a pony tail. He hadn’t even recognized him from behind, hell, he almost didn’t recognize him now even from the front. Genji stuffed his hands in his pockets, avoiding eye contact with him. Hanzo waved the men away and approached Genji. Genji kept his gaze averted, not wanting to give him the time of day.

“Genji… I’ve been called to our building. They want me to look over papers and… accept my new leadership. I will be away for awhile.”

Genji nodded, almost feeling relieved he wouldn’t be staying at the castle anymore. Hanzo sighed and grabbed his suitcase, straightening his tie.

“I will see you later, then. Goodbye.” With that Hanzo turned and was escorted out by his guards.

Now alone in the great hall, Genji stood at the bottom of the steps. 

“The guy didn’t even apologize… typical.” 

When he exited the doors he watched Hanzo’s car drive off. He was now officially free, like he always wanted. But for some reason… it didn’t feel right. He never wanted it to be like this at least.

The guards at the doors didn’t even wait for a request this time and let him pass. Genji headed into town with his head down, not wanting anyone to really see his bruise. He headed into the arcade first. For once he wasn’t filled with the usual joy he experienced when walking in, it was still the same empty feeling. 

He sat down at one of the tables and rested his hands on his palms. He sighed and looked out one of the windows. The sound of the arcade buzzed behind him, sound effects and the smell of senbei surrounded him. 

He began to remember when he took Zenyatta to the arcade. How he munched on senbeis and kicked his ass at a kart racing game. The sounds of his joyous laughter could easily be heard if he listened hard enough...

 

Ichiro was working at the concession stand again and he quickly caught onto Genji’s odd behavior. Business was usually slow in the morning, so Ichiro took the opportunity to sit across from Genji and try to get his attention.

“Hey, Genji. You doing alright? Did you forget to bring quarters today or…”

“No, Ichiro. I’m just not feeling it today…”

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah, guess you could say that.” Genji said and lifted his face up to show off his wound.

“Holy shit. That looks like it hurts.” Ichiro’s eyes squinted as he looked.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, I’m doing alright.”

“Well, if you need a pick me up I can slip you a free senbei if you want?” Ichiro offered.

“Thanks, Ichiro. But, I’m not feeling hungry right now.” 

“Okay,” Ichiro’s head turned when he noticed a group beginning to approach the stand, “Duty calls, hang in there, man.” 

Genji waved him goodbye and then sighed. What was the point of going out if he couldn’t even enjoy it? He may as well try; maybe his favorite game could help him feel better? Genji sat up and approached the games. He found himself avoiding people as much as he could, finally reaching the arcade game. He slipped a coin in and saw his name was still at the top. At the bottom he watched the cyborg and robot character slide into view. Something twinged inside his chest and he wasn’t sure why.

“Still at the top of the leader board?” A voice asked him from behind.

Genji turned and looked down at the girl. He recognized her as one of the friends of a girl he’d gotten with before. 

“Oh! Hey uh, Kumiko.” Genji was surprised he had remembered her name.

“Why the long face? Hm? Did you lose?”

“No, other things.”

“I can tell, what happened here?” She asked, lifting a hand up to look at his black eye.

“I… got into a fight with some punks trying to break into Shimada Castle. I managed to keep them out, though.” 

“My my, so brave.” She said and smiled at him.

Usually Genji would eat up compliments like that, but it only made him feel sick to his stomach.

“So, I was about to head out and eat lunch. I wanted to ask if would you like to join me?”

Genji had to seriously think this through. He didn’t want to be a downer for this girl all day given his current state. But, at the same time he wanted to forget about it completely. Spend some time doing what he does best. Genji stared at the loading screen, watching the press start button flash before he turned away.

“Sure, I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. Let’s go.” Genji put on his best smile and began to follow her out of the arcade.

Leaving the loading screen of the cyborg and robot to run for a lucky person to claim it.

They began at the ramen shop, Genji ordered a simple bowl of ramen while Kumiko ordered a bowl of Udon. They ate quietly, making small talk about recent events and what had been going on in her life. 

Some moments, Genji would watch her stir the Udon before taking a bite. He remembered how Zenyatta had scarfed down his own, happily telling Genji about all the other Udon bowls he had eaten and how they didn’t even compare to that one.

He smiled.

After finishing their meals they headed into town. Window shopping briefly as they went along. Genji spotted the the window that displayed all the paintings of the omnics and stopped. There was a new painting, an omnic in a hoodie. 

He wondered…

“Have you ever seen so many omnic items in one place? Yeesh.” Kumiko commented as she came up to his side.

“There is quite a few. I personally like this one.” Genji said as he pointed to the omnic in the hoodie.

“I can see why. Haha, it’s funny looking. Now come on, let’s go look at more interesting things.”

Genji watched her begin to walk away and he looked at the painting one more time. It’d been awhile since he was reminded omnics weren’t normal among everybody. He shook his head and caught up with her. 

He’d tell Zenyatta about the painting later.

They ended up in a coffee shop. Kumiko had logged onto their internet to show off her fashion blog. Genji couldn’t do much but nod and weakly comment on which ones he enjoyed the most.

“Let me pay for you coffee, Genji. It’s the least I can do for you taking me out today.”

“Thank you, I had fun.” Genji didn’t want to hurt her feelings, so he worked up his best smile.

“I had a lot of fun too, it’s been awhile since I’ve spent some quality time with someone…” She giggled then nudged his shoulder lightly.

Genji chuckled lightly and took a sip of his coffee. Once again, she attempted to tell him a story, but his attention began to draw away from her. Instead his ears tuned in to the television behind them. The word “Shimada” instantly caught his attention and he turned to look.

“The leader of the Shimada Clan passed away last night. The cause for his passing is being kept confidential for the time being. His oldest son, Hanzo Shimada, will be filling in his role as the new leader. Hanzo is Mr. Shimada’s eldest, with Genji Shimada being the youngest. The outcome for the youngest of the brothers in unknown at the moment. More on this story will be covered at eight.”

Genji’s hand crushed the coffee cup. Thankfully, he had drank most of it. His sudden change in behavior caught the attention of Kumiko.

“Genji? What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh! Uh, I always crush my cup after finishing it.” Genji excused, then tossed the cup into the nearest trash bin. “Hey, let’s get out of here.”

“Okay, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know…” Any place would be better, someone away from the public. “Your place?”

He noticed a tinge of blush on the girl’s face and she nodded. 

“Sounds good…” She called their waiter over and payed for their drinks.

Genji realized what she must’ve thought he offered. Was he really up for that sort of thing?. Maybe it could get his mind off of everything? He just needed some sort of release…

_________________________________________________________________________

 

They arrived at her house and headed up to her room. She locked the door behind her and smiled at Genji. She approached him slowly, undressing along the way. Genji removed his shirt, allowing her to put her hands against his bare chest.

Kumiko leaned up and kissed him, Genji kissed back. The two made their way to the bed and she laid back. Before Genji did anything further he made sure that she had condoms nearby. Once he was ready he positioned himself over her. 

He pushed in, emitting a moan from the girl. He remained quiet. Their slow pace soon turned into a normal one. Kumiko would hold him, kiss him, cry his name. 

For some reason, Genji couldn’t feel anything. He tried kissing her back, but when he did he swore he felt metal against his lips. His eyes shot open, but it was just the girl under him still. 

He held onto both of her hands to try and steady himself. The way her fingers intertwined with his reminded him of Zenyatta's own delicate hold. He grunted and breathed out.

Her hands began to travel to his back, and all he could feel was warmth. Like Zenyatta’s own… 

He could picture Zenyatta now. In the sunset. The way he had looked at him, how it made his heart flutter. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. 

What was it… what did he want to say.

“Genji…” Kumiko’s breathless voice was heard.

But he didn't hear it. All he heard was Zenyatta’s voice at that moment. 

Zenyatta… 

“Genji? Genji?” 

Her voice snapped him from his state. He realized he had stopped pushing into her and he sat back up. His heart was pounding, but he knew it wasn't from their sex. 

He knew now... 

“Genji? Is something wrong?”

“I…” Genji felt a smile creeping onto his face and the words collected in his head, “I think I'm in love with someone!” 

Kumiko looked at him with a blank expression. 

The next thing he was being forced to put his clothes back on. Then, he was being kicked out of the door and onto the street. 

“Ow! Hey, uh... I-i’ll send you a gift basket!”

Kumiko slammed the door shut and all Genji could do was lay there. He wasn't upset in the least bit. In fact, he was excited, giddy. 

“I'm in love… with Zenyatta.” 

He said to himself and chuckled like a child. He sat up and started to run. He had to get back to the castle, he had to tell him. It all made sense. How he'd been acting, why he wanted Zenyatta to stay, why he had kissed him…

Genji felt like an idiot for not realizing this before. He figured that maybe because Zenyatta was an omnic there was no way he could've fallen for him. 

Oh, how wrong he was. 

He didn't bother waiting for the doors to open, he headed down toward his secret entrance and went through there instead. He crossed the yard and reached the wall that lead up to his room. He scaled the wall as quick as he could, and when he reached his window he looked inside. 

There was Zenyatta, reading one of the many books he kept in his room, but never bothered to read himself. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. What was he going to say? Or do? Genji had never been in love before, truly. And has never confessed it before...

He knocked on the window and got Zenyatta’s attention. The omnic looked up and waved. Genji entered through the window, sitting down on the futon after his long run.

“Welcome back, Genji. I must admit I expected you to be out longer. I also expected you to come in from your door.” He observed him for a moment. “You look tired.”

“I ran… all the way here.” Genji got out.

“Oh? Why is that? Is everything alright?”

Genji looked at him. He had set the book down and had put his hands together. For some reason he could feel guilt in him again. For kissing him and then leaving him in the morning. It must've sent mixed signals… He breathed.

“Yeah. I'm okay, Zenyatta. I just needed to tell you something.” He fumbled with his scarf.

“Oh? What is that.”

“Can you, uh. Come and sit here with me?”

Zenyatta looked confused, but didn't object. He walked over to where he sat and took his place in front of him. Genji let out a shaky breath. Out of all the things he's done, this is what he was nervous about? 

“Zenyatta… first, I want to apologize. For my behavior last night and leaving you in the morning. It was selfish of me, I realize that now.” 

“Genji, it is quite alright. You were going through so much.”

“I know… and I am going through a lot currently right now too, haha.” His nervousness was starting to show.

Zenyatta looked at him with his head tilted. Genji took a deep breath.

“Zenyatta. The days you have been here have been some of the best days of my life. When I'm with you, I'm happy. I can talk to you about anything and do so much with you as well. I know now I would be in a much different place if I had not met you that night.” He paused.

Zenyatta was unreadable. He continued. 

“Thinking about the day you leave me, it fills me with sadness. At first I was unsure as to why. I knew it was because we had grown close, but I realize now it's much more than that.” He could feel heat beginning to rise to his cheeks.

“Zenyatta, today I could not stop thinking about you. Everything we have done… It made me feel something I hadn't felt before.” A hand was against his chest, he could feel his heartbeat. 

“Zenyatta, I am unaware about how you feel about these sort of feelings, but it is something I feel that you must know. Because, you deserve to know. I only wish this will not change things between us.” 

His hands reached out to take Zenyatta’s in his own, mostly for his sake. His own hands were shaking. 

“Zenyatta… I think- no, I know. I am in love with you.” He had said it.

He watched Zenyatta, he noticed him move back a bit. He wished he had facial expressions, waiting to see his reaction was killing him.

“Genji.”

His heart skipped a beat. He sat up intently, ready for whatever he had to say.

“I was so afraid…” Genji’s eyes widened in concern but Zenyatta continued, “that what I had been feeling was wrong. But, now I see it was foolish of me to ever believe my feelings were invalid, before even knowing your own.”

A spark of hope bubbled inside Genji.

“When I noticed these feelings surfacing,” Zenyatta continued, “I feared I would be forever stuck keeping them inside. Not only for my sake, but for yours. How could a human possibly feel those sort of things for an omnic… I was afraid any sort of romantic feelings toward you would make you uncomfortable. But, then you had kissed me last night, for a second I thought maybe there was something. Then, this morning when you had left me… I began to think there was no chance of it holding a greater meaning.”

Genji frowned, but Zenyatta chuckled at his own foolishness.

“I should’ve thought better of you and myself, Genji.” He lifted a hand to place it against his cheek. “You said you were unaware of how I felt about these sort of feelings, but let me tell you now. I almost confessed while we were on the riverboat ride, but I was...interrupted. I must tell you now, because I know for a certainty, Genji. That I too have fallen in love with you.”

Genji stared at him, once again speechless. Everything at that moment seemed to piece together. How had Genji missed all of the signs? Guess they both were new to these feelings. 

He could feel tears in his eyes, a soft smile was beginning to surface. Zenyatta reached up and placed his other hand against his cheek, holding his face gently. Genji placed his own hands over Zenyatta’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Oh, Zenyatta. I am so sorry I had made you feel that way, this morning. I had not known…” The tears traveled down his cheeks.

“It is alright, we were both confused. This is a whole new feeling that I am just beginning to understand.” Zenyatta wiped the streaks from his face.

“Me too…” Genji leaned into his hold, closing his eyes blissfully. “But I do love you, Zenyatta. I really do…”

“Genji… knowing this brings a warmth to my chest. I love you as well, I feel it… deep in my soul. I know it’s true.” His forehead touched his own. “When you are told all your life that you cannot feel these sort of things, simply for what you were made to be, you begin to believe it… You have erased any doubt in my, Genji.”

“Zenyatta…” He looked into his eyes, feeling himself leaning closer, “May I kiss you… for real this time.”

“Yes.”

With permission given, he leaned forward. He felt his heart soar as his lips met the seam of his mouth. It was different this time, soft and warm. He could care less if it was only metal. Zenyatta tilted his head into the kiss, pulling Genji closer. Genji’s hands left Zenyatta’s and found their place against his back. He pulled away briefly, only to return to kissing him again. 

He heard Zenyatta hum against his mouth and felt a hand stroke the back of his head. This moment between them, was so much more intimate than anything Genji had ever done with a date before. It was real, tender, and loving. And it was with someone who he was in love with…

“I love you…” Genji whispered, kissing Zenyatta’s cheek again and again.

“I love you too, Genji.” Zenyatta’s hands traced over his spine, sending shivers down his back.

“Can you feel this, Zenyatta? Kissing I mean…”

“Maybe not in the way you can, but wherever your lips touch it’s warm. I can sense it.”

“Good...good.” Genji just wanted to make sure, he wanted to know if Zenyatta was enjoying this.

“Even if I could not, I would still appreciate kisses, Genji.” He chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“Ah, I’m happy to hear that.” Genji couldn’t help but laugh himself, kissing him again.

“Now that I have confessed, I must be honest with you. The painting you had bought for me, I wanted it because I had imagined it as us… together.” Zenyatta admitted shyly.

Genji felt his heart swell. How could he be so cute and pure? Genji brought him into a tight squeeze, kissing him on his mouth seam softly.

“That's… honestly the most adorable thing you've ever done.”

“Oh? So I have been adorable before?”

“Yes… yes you have.” Genji blushed and Zenyatta laughed quietly.

“You are adorable yourself.” 

“Aw, not handsome?” Genji raised a brow.

“Well, I never said that.” 

They were flirting, the two of them were finally free to do so. They'd probably done it many times before without noticing, but now they could be more open and honest with what they said.

“In fact, I will admit now I find you very handsome. Your hair, face, body, are all quite appealing to me. But, don't let the knowledge of this go to your head.” Zenyatta said and playfully poked his forehead.

“Ha ha, I won't. Though it's nice to know.” His hands felt the shape of his back, “I admire you as well, Zenyatta. Your cute face and figure…”

“Really?” Zenyatta asked honestly. 

Genji recalled how omnics were treated, understanding that Zenyatta may have never been called anything positive about his body by a human before. Genji was happy that he could, Zenyatta deserved to be admired just as much 

“Yes, you're very beautiful…”

His hands settled on his small torso, feelings the pistons and bolts that shaped it.

“Haa… thank you.” He whispered as his face pressed back against his neck.

Zenyatta continued to keep his face in the crook of his neck, rubbing his back lovingly. He felt Zenyatta’s hands begin to lower, they were careful wherever they touched.

“Is this ok?” Zenyatta asked.

“Yes, I do not mind touching at all.”

“Okay…” Zenyatta’s hands slipped under his shirt, trailing over the skin of his back.

All of this must’ve been new for Zenyatta, feeling a human this close. It would explain why each touch felt like an examination. He was probably learning everything about him, even Genji was curious himself. Zenyatta was intricate, made up of so many wires and parts. It amazed him how much went into his small build.

Another thought entered his mind, and it caused his smile to falter.

“Zenyatta, I must ask you…”

“Hm?” Zenyatta pulled his head back so he could see his face.

“When you have to leave, what will become of us?”

He could tell even Zenyatta had not thought about this himself. The omnic’s hands on his back made circles as he pondered the question.

“I’m not sure, Genji.”

“I don’t want to lose this, Zenyatta. I want to be with you, no matter what.” His lips skimmed over a piston on his neck.

“As do I. Ah, perhaps you can visit me in Nepal? It is open to anyone who wishes to see or learn about it.”

“Yes, I’d like that. I could find a way to travel there. Hanzo will be busy now that he is leader of the clan. My departures won’t even be noticed.”

“I look forward to your visits, then.” Zenyatta held onto his back and brought him close. Chests touching and mouths inches apart. “But, Genji. What we do have is four weeks together. I want to spend all of this time with you, my love.”

The nickname brought even more heat to his cheeks. Genji smiled warmly at Zenyatta and nodded, bringing him into a hug.

“I promise, Zenyatta. To make these four weeks last. To give you all of my love, and when we part it will not be our end. This is only the beginning, I assure you. I love you…”

“I love you too, Genji.” Their mouths met once again, more passionate than the last.

There were soft touches against skin and metal, light tugging at clothing.

Indeed, the weeks ahead of them would be like no other.


End file.
